Vindictive
by kiaara
Summary: Setelah berkelana selama 400 tahun, Wei Wuxian merasa hidupnya seperti neraka. Di masa lalu, HanGuang-Jun mengutuknya agar tak bisa mati. Saat ia mencari keturunan HanGuang-Jun untuk mencabut nyawanya, Wei Wuxian bertemu dengan Lan Wangji. [WangXian, oneshot]


Lan Wangji adalah pria yang tak kenal ampun. Semua orang tahu itu, sekalipun banyak pula yang berpura-pura tak menyetujuinya.

Ia bergabung dengan para mafia jalanan baru beberapa bulan. Namun, puluhan ribu Yuan telah ia raup, motornya begitu liar saat membelah keheningan malam.

Sesungguhnya, Lan Wangji tak pernah benar-benar berjudi. Ia hanya bersenang-senang. Sekalipun malam ini dirinya bertarung di jalanan sampai fajar, besok pagi Lan Wangji kembali menjadi pria sempurna yang seakan jauh dari dosa dunia.

"Aku tidak akan kalah malam ini," Wen Chao—salah satu musuhnya di medan balapan—menatapnya penuh kebencian. "Aku tidak terima kau mencurangi semua orang."

Lan Wangji juga bukan seorang penipu. Ia tak mau mengucapkan kalimat arogan, atau bertindak seolah pasti dirinya akan menang.

Puluhan orang yang menonton balapan itu sudah mempertaruhkan uang untuknya. Mungkin hanya satu atau dua orang yang—karena takut Wen Chao mengamuk—terpaksa untuk pura-pura tak peduli pada Lan Wangji.

Mata setajam elang menatap di balik kaca helm, bersiap mengoyak jalanan.

Remang cahaya yang tadinya membuat malam terlihat tak berbatas, kini dimusnahkan oleh sorot lampu motor yang memecah kegelapan.

Lan Wangji tak merasakan dingin udara dini hari, jaket kulit membungkus tubuhnya rapat. Suara mesin bersahutan, mengimitasi gemuruh di hari hujan. Meski malam itu purnama penuh dan langit teramat benderang, Lan Wangji masih bisa melihat kegelapan yang muram berbecak di mana-mana.

Bahkan kawan terbaik pun bisa jadi musuh terkeji malam ini.

"Lihat saja, aku akan menang, Lan Wangji!"

Lan Wangji sudah hapal. Sebelum aba-aba dimulainya balapan, semua orang akan sesumbar. Hanya dirinya lah yang bertahan diam. Lan Wangji mungkin tak pernah peduli pada pengakuan.

Saat bendera sewarna papan catur dikibaskan, motornya meluncur, lurus bagai tembakan peluru.

Lan Wangji nyaris terbang. Ia menukik, mematahkan belokan tajam semudah menembus gumpalan angin.

Lan Wangji tak melihat seorang pun berhasil mendahuluinya. Arogansi Wen Chao hanya omong kosong. Perlombaan gila itu—seperti biasa—selalu jadi miliknya.

Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan Lan Wangji. Ia adalah petaka sekaligus pahlawan untuk para penjudi gila yang menanti pertarungan ini berakhir.

Lan Wangji sudah bisa mencium bau kemenangan sekali lagi, sebelum sebuah suara menghancurkan segalanya.

"BERHENTI, LAN ZHAN!"

Seseorang berlari ke tengah jalan, menghalangi laju motor Lan Wangji.

Sontak, lelaki itu panik. Suara klakson menyalak kencang, bermaksud memperingatkan tapi sia-sia.

Lan Wangji yang tak siap, terpaksa membanting setang ke arah kiri.

Kecepatan yang terlalu tinggi membuat badan motornya terguncang.

Pria itu terlempar dari tunggangan.

Motor besar tergelincir jauh, menghantam pagar pembatas jalan.

"Lan Zhan!"

Suara teriakan dari orang yang sama.

Api merah memercik, perlahan mulai membesar di tengah udara dingin.

Bau mesin terbakar menjadi teror mengerikan di malam gulita.

Darah mengalir dari kepala Lan Wangji. Tangan dan kakinya seakan mati rasa.

Ia terjatuh dalam posisi menelungkup, tak punya kekuatan untuk berdiri, bahkan sekadar berteriak minta tolong.

"Lan Zhan! Lan Zhan!"

Dan seakan tak punya dosa, manusia biadab yang menghalangi laju motornya kini justru bertanya, "Lan Zhan! Lan Zhan! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sungguh, seandainya saja Lan Wangji masih punya daya untuk mencekik manusia itu, ia akan melakukannya saat itu juga.

"Lan Zhan! Kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Lan Wangji menutup mata saat kekuatannya mendadak hilang.

Sebelum gelap memenuhi matanya, ia bisa mendengar deru motor yang berjalan mendekat dan suara tawa memburai di latar belakang.

"Rasakan! Akhirnya, kita tak lagi merugi jutaan Yuan!"

Lan Wangji sudah tak sadarkan diri ketika seseorang menyiramkan sebotol bir untuk menghinanya.

* * *

**Disclaimer**

The Untamed / The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation (c) Mo Xiang Tong Xiu

"_saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini_"

Vindictive

_(adj.) having strong desire for revenge, unwilling to forgive._

Catatan dari kiaara:

LONGSHOT. Alur bolak-balik bikin sengsara. _Italic part_ adalah _flashback_. Selebihnya, ini cerita khusus dewasa.

Enjoy.

* * *

_Can they bear a separate homeward way?_

_If love between both sides can last for aye_

_Why need they stay together, night and day?_

**(from _The Immortal at the Magpie Bird_ by Qin Guan; an ancient poetry from Song Dynasty)**

"Lan Zhan! Lan Zhan!"

Panggilan itu menyapu telinganya samar-samar.

Ada segenggam kalimat bodoh yang terus diperdengarkan padanya, berulang-ulang.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Lan Zhan? Bangunlah, kau sudah pingsan terlalu lama."

Lan Wangji ingin tahu apakah dirinya sudah mati sampai harus bertemu lagi dengan penghuni neraka. Ia membuka mata untuk tahu siapakah sang iblis yang mencoba membunuhnya.

"Lan Zhan?"

_Lan Zhan. Lan Zhan. Lan Zhan. _Nama lahirnya memang Lan Zhan. Namun, sejak dulu tidak ada yang berani memanggilnya dengan nama itu.

Lan Wangji tak ingat masa kecilnya buruk atau baik, tapi seingatnya ia tak pernah punya teman dekat. Lan Wangji sulit untuk percaya pada seseorang.

Ketika mata itu membuka, Lan Wangji nyaris reaktif. Genggaman tangannya hampir menghajar wajah pemuda di hadapannya yang terlihat begitu antusias.

Ketika gerakannya ditahan, Lan Wangji menggeram karena si orang asing justru tersenyum. Ia seakan amnesia, sekali pun tadi malam dirinya nyaris merenggut nyawa seseorang.

"Salam kenal, Lan Zhan. Apa tubuhmu sudah baikan? Omong-omong, kau sangat mirip dengan leluhurmu HanGuang-Jun."

Lan Wangji berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran. Lebih baik ia pura-pura sudah baikan daripada nyawanya harus dibahayakan lagi oleh manusia aneh—yang kelihatannya—psikopat ini.

Meskipun sadar bahwa dirinya telah dibawa ke rumah, Lan Wangji tetap tak terima karena ia hampir terbunuh karena kebodohan si pelaku kejahatan.

Ia akan menuntut dia ke polisi jika terbukti merencanakan sesuatu untuk menghabisinya.

"Lan Zhan, maaf aku membawamu ke rumah tanpa izin. Aku sudah mengintaimu selama beberapa minggu dan aku tahu alamat ini dari hasil penyelidikan itu," pemuda itu berkata sungguh-sungguh. Lan Wangji sama sekali tak bisa mengingat siapa dia. Ia yakin, mereka belum pernah bertemu.

"Aku menemukan kunci rumah di saku jaketmu, jadi bisa membawamu masuk."

"Siapa kau?" Lan Wangji bertanya, nadanya tajam dan bengis. "Kenapa kau berusaha membunuhku?"

Namun, alih-alih ketakutan atau berlari menghindar, orang asing itu justru duduk di sisi ranjang Lan Wangji. Ia berusaha menyentuh kepala Lan Wangji yang diperban, meskipun tangannya seketika ditepis dengan kasar.

Sedikit canggung, pemuda itu mengusap rambut pendeknya. Gigi kelinci yang menyembul di antara senyum tak bisa meluluhkan hati Lan Wangji. Baginya, pembunuh tetaplah pembunuh.

"Namaku Wei Wuxian. Kau boleh memanggilku Wei Ying."

'Demi keluargaku yang tak pernah kukenal.' Lan Wangji geram.'Aku bahkan tak berminat sedikit pun untuk tahu siapa namanya.'

"Apa maumu?" Lan Wangji ingat ia menyimpan pisau lipat di laci meja lampu. "Kenapa kau berani masuk ke rumahku?"

Pemuda yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Wei Wuxian itu tersenyum lagi. Ia menatap Lan Wangji penuh perasaan, seolah lelaki itu adalah harta karun yang selama ini dicarinya hingga putus asa. "Kau bertanya apa mauku, Lan Zhan?"

Wei Wuxian berusaha menggenggam tangan Lan Wangji—meskipun masih saja ditepis berkali-kali—sebelum akhirnya mengucapkan sebuah permintaan.

"Aku datang karena ingin kau membunuhku, Lan Zhan."

Hening.

"Aku ingin kau membunuhku atas nama HanGuang-Jun."

Lan Wangji mematung. Namun, matanya memancarkan amarah dan kebingungan yang mendalam. Semua kejadian gila ini terlalu anomali untuk dimengerti. Tadi malam, Wei Wuxian lah yang berusaha membunuhnya; membuatnya terpelanting dari atas motor. Namun sekarang, belum ada 24 jam dari kejadian berdarah itu, ia justru minta dibunuh.

Dasar manusia sakit.

"Sudah kuduga, kau seorang psikopat."

Lan Wangji memalingkan kepalanya yang sakit dan berat. Wajah dan bibirnya memucat, seakan darahnya butuh waktu lama untuk memanjat pembuluh. Dada Lan Wangji dipenuhi pertanyaan. Siapa Wei Wuxian? Mengapa ia nyaris membunuh dan mengapa ia tiba-tiba minta dibunuh?

Mungkin hari ini Lan Wangji harus membuka internet. Siapa tahu ada berita pasien kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa.

"Sebaiknya aku lapor polisi."

Lan Wangji menyentuh bagian bawah tubuh, berharap menemukan ponsel yang biasa dilesakkan di saku celana. Sejurus kemudian, ia mendesah karena "seragam" balapnya telah berganti. Orang asing ini dengan kurang ajar telah melucuti bajunya saat ia pingsan, menggantinya dengan celana pendek dan kaos putih polos.

Ia tanpa izin telah menelanjangi Lan Wangji.

"Kau mau melaporkan siapa, Lan Zhan?" Wei Wuxian naif bertanya, "Aku?"

Wei Wuxian menanti jawaban dengan cemas. Kalimat sahutan dari Lan Wangji yang pendiam tak kunjung datang. Matanya yang bening bersinar penuh pertanyaan. Dari kepalan tangannya yang tergenggam erat, jelas Wei Wuxian sedang berusaha agak tak kelepasan menyentuh Lan Wangji, atau malah memeluknya.

"Jangan laporkan aku ke polisi," ia berkata pelan. Nada suaranya begitu manja. Lan Wangji kembali menepis tangannya saat Wei Wuxian berusaha mengusap pipinya. "Aku juga bisa melaporkan kau dan komplotan balapan liarmu kalau kau berani bawa-bawa polisi."

Namun, kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Wei Wuxian tak semanis tingkah lakunya.

"Tinggal pilih saja, kita dipenjara berdua, atau kau turuti permintaanku agar aku tak mengganggumu lagi," pemuda itu masih berani melanjutkannya ancamannya. "Kau tentu bisa memilih mana yang lebih menguntungkan untukmu kan, Lan Zhan? Membunuhku, atau dipenjara bersamaku."

* * *

_400 tahun lalu, sebenarnya Wei Wuxian telah meminta Lan Wangji untuk tak menahannya pergi. Perpisahan itu terjadi lebih cepat dari yang mereka bayangkan. Wei Wuxian beranjak saat musim panas. Ia berusaha mengakhiri cerita, lugas berpamitan, dan menolak untuk dikejar._

_"Aku tidak bisa hidup di Gusu dengan peraturan klanmu yang kaku itu. Begitupula dengan semua omong kosong bahwa HanGuang-Jun jatuh cinta pada iblis. Aku tidak terima, Lan Zhan. Pahami keputusanku. Jiwaku bebas dan cintamu sekalipun takkan bisa mengikatnya."_

_Sejak dulu, Wei Wuxian memang keras kepala. Ia terlahir dengan pemikirannya sendiri; pemikiran yang seringkali tak selaras dengan prinsip orang kebanyakan. _

_Lan Wangji pun sudah tahu bahwa Wei Wuxian tak akan menurut padanya. Namun, sejauh ini, Lan Wangji belum punya alasan yang cukup untuk berhenti mencintainya._

_"Jangan bekerjasama dengan iblis, HanGuang-Jun. Perlukah kuulangi sampai seribu kali? Kalau kau berani menikahiku, reputasimu akan hancur. Kau tidak akan dimaafkan oleh mereka yang dulunya sangat menghormatimu."_

_Wei Wuxian tak mau lagi menatap lelaki itu. Hembusan angin gunung bisa membawanya pergi kapan saja. Lan Wangji melihat kekasihnya tampak begitu jauh. Jika lelaki itu mendekat satu langkah, Wei Wuxian mengancam akan mundur seribu langkah._

_"Relakan aku," Wei Wuxian memohon. "Biarkan aku berkelana sendirian tanpa terikat pada apa pun. Aku tidak mau menjalani hidup dalam penyesalan jika harus menikah denganmu. Aku mencintai kebebasan. Di dunia yang luas ini, aku pasti akan menemukan rumah terbaikku."_

_Detik itu, diamnya adalah bentuk nyata dari penolakan. Lan Wangji sungguh tak tahu harus membenci siapa. Adakah yang salah dari perasaannya kepada Wei Wuxian?_

_Pertemuan mereka saat sama-sama belajar di Gusu Lan adalah kenangan manis, sekaligus memori yang terburuk. Wei Wuxian selalu mengganggunya, dulu. Lan Wangji tak pernah suka melihat manusia obsesif, tapi keberadaan Wei Wuxian perlahan berubah menjadi candu._

_Wei Wuxian terlanjur melibatkannya dalam segala hal. Pemuda itu benar-benar kejam jika memaksa Lan Wangji untuk melupakannya. Cinta Lan Wangji untuknya terlanjur menggandakan diri sebanyak jutaan bintang. Lan Wangji tak mau kalah sebelum berperang._

_"Kita sudah berjanji, Wei Ying," Lan Wangji mengingatkan, meski ia tahu Wei Wuxian tak pernah lupa. "Aku akan pergi bersamamu."_

_"Kau yang berjanji, bukan aku. Kau sepertinya harus belajar untuk memilah mana urusanmu dan mana urusan orang lain. Hidupku adalah urusanku, kau harusnya tahu siapa dirimu."_

_Kalimat demi kalimatnya terlontar bagai petaka. Wei Wuxian bersikeras, tak mau tahu meski Lan Wangji tak menerima. Ia menolak untuk menuruti hatinya yang juga remuk redam._

_Setelah ini, Wei Wuxian bersumpah, di Gusu atau di mana pun, tak akan lagi melodi sendu yang entah mengapa harus diberi nama WangXian._

_"Jangan bersikap seolah kau lemah, HanGuang-Jun. Kau bisa mendapatkan gadis mana pun yang kau inginkan."_

_Ia menolak untuk tinggal lebih lama. Sudah cukup dirinya melihat Lan Wangji dihajar ribuan cambukan. Wei Wuxian tak mau jadi alasan penderitaan bagi orang lain—terlebih, jika baginya orang itu lebih berharga dari seisi dunia._

_"Wei Ying."_

_"Menyerah lah, HanGuang-Jun," pinta Wei Wuxian. Ia menata kalimatnya sedemikian rupa agar Lan Wangji tak bisa meraba sesak tangisnya. "Kau tak bisa mengikatku. Menikah lah dengan seorang gadis dan jadikan klanmu berjaya. Aku tahu, tak ada celah untuk menghina Gusu Lan. Tapi jika kau berbuat kesalahan dengan bertahan di sisiku, masa depanmu pasti terancam."_

_Lan Wangji menatap kosong pada langit senja yang memudar. Dadanya sesak. Udara seakan menyusut dan bersiasat untuk mencekiknya sampai mati._

_Pedang Lan Wangji jatuh ke tanah berbatu, menimbulkan suara denting yang mengganggu._ _Jari-jarinya terlalu gemetar untuk menggenggamnya kembali. Ia pun tak mampu menggunakan tangan itu untuk menahan Wei Wuxian._

_"Wei Ying."_

_Wei Wuxian—yang menurut semua orang tak ada ubahnya dengan iblis—bukan lagi teman sekelas nakal yang dikenal oleh Lan Wangji._

_Sementara dirinya tetap bertahan di bawah ajaran kebajikan, Wei Wuxian lebih serampangan dalam menentukan jalan hidup. Ia banyak berdiskusi dengan iblis—rumornya—sekaligus mengorbankan ratusan jiwa hanya untuk bersenang-senang. _

_Mungkin, di seantero dunia, hanya Lan Wangji yang masih percaya padanya._

_"Kita akan baik-baik saja tanpa harus bersama, HanGuang-Jun."_

_"Wei Ying."_

_Di mata Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian bukanlah iblis. Wei Wuxian adalah malaikat yang menyamar. Tanpanya, hidup Lan Wangji tak punya warna._

_Wei Wuxian adalah bulan purnama, persembahan langit yang memaksa Lan Wangji mengakui bahwa jatuh cinta itu bukan sebuah dosa._

_"Pastikan suatu hari kita akan bertemu lagi," senyum Wei Wuxian terukir; terlalu palsu sampai Lan Wangji tak mau terang-terangan menatapnya. "Kita akan bertemu lagi sebagai lawan bertarung yang sepadan. Aku akan menunggu hari itu datang. Jalani hidupmu dengan baik bersama klanmu dan sebisa mungkin, lupakan aku, Lan Zhan."_

_Lan Wangji mematung. Seandainya saja ia boleh mengunci lidah Wei Wuxian seperti dulu, Lan Wangji hanya akan melakukan itu karena dirinya mengharamkan ucapan perpisahan._

_"Apa kau mencintaiku, Wei Ying?"_

_Pertanyaan itu tercipta tanpa jawaban._

_Wei Wuxian melambai dan menolak untuk dikejar. "Selamat tinggal."_

* * *

"Aku masih ingat, saat aku meninggalkan HanGuang-Jun, kaisar Dinasti Ming baru saja berganti."

Wei Wuxian tersenyum. Ia tak yakin Lan Wangji memahami semua hal yang ia katakan, tapi pemuda itu harus tahu jika Wei Wuxian memang pernah punya hubungan dengan leluhurnya.

"Apa kau percaya pada ceritaku, Lan Zhan?"

Lan Wangji mengusak rambut cokelatnya, menandakan ia sama sekali tak habis pikir dengan dongeng konyol Wei Wuxian.

Lan Wangji sama sekali tak ingat silsilah keluarganya, atau mungkin memang tak tahu.

Lan Wangji belum pernah mendengar jika ia memiliki seorang leluhur terpandang, bergelar HanGuang-Jun, dan memiliki nama yang sama persis dengan dirinya.

Baiklah, apakah HanGuang-Jun itu adalah kakek dari kakeknya dari kakeknya dari kakeknya dan dari kakeknya lagi? Lan Wangji bisa frustrasi jika termakan obrolan bodoh ini.

"400 tahun HanGuang-Jun mengutukku agar aku tak bisa mati...," mata Wei Wuxian menerawang. "Terlalu banyak yang sudah kulalui tanpa dia."

'Dasar pengkhayal,' Lan Wangji sedikit muak, 'dia ini manusia atau kerang Quahog?'**(1)**

Pria muda itu berjalan ke dapur. Bermaksud menghindari Wei Wuxian agar bisa berpikir. Seorang Lan Wangji tak pernah bertindak tanpa alasan. Meskipun ia sudah sangat ingin menendang Wei Wuxian dari rumahnya, Lan Wangji masih menahan diri. Wei Wuxian harus dihukum lebih berat dibandingkan hanya sekadar tendangan.

"Lan Zhan!"

Lan Wangji hanya melirik. Kepalanya sangat berat, ia bisa melihat bayangan ganda dari sosok Wei Wuxian yang berlari mendekat. Manusia hiperaktif ini sungguh lihai bersikap santai. Barangkali ia memandang Lan Wangji sebagai teman lama.

Ah, ini sangat aneh. Lan Wangji tiba-tiba menyesal kenapa dia tidak tewas saja dalam kecelakaan kemarin.

"Pergilah. Sebelum kupanggil polisi," ia mencoba mengusir sekali lagi.

"Lan Zhan, melalui kutukannya, HanGuang-Jun memintaku untuk tinggal dan menyelesaikan semuanya." Sudah jelas, Wei Wuxian tak pernah menurut pada siapa pun. Ia menahan lengan Lan Wangji, takut jika tiba-tiba pemuda itu terjatuh. Wei Wuxian memberi tatapan cemas, memperlakukan Lan Wangji seperti selembar kaca tipis yang bisa pecah dengan mudah.

"Lan Zhan, HanGuang-Jun dendam padaku karena aku meninggalkannya dan dia mengutukku tak bisa mati sebelum... Hei, Lan Zhan! Jangan pergi dulu, Lan Zhan!"

Wei Wuxian tak berhasil membuat Lan Wangji berhenti melangkah.

"Lan Zhan!"

"Aku menolak untuk terlibat dalam obrolan bodoh ini," suara Lan Wangji bergetar. Ia tak mau terlibat lebih jauh dalam urusan abu-abu. Bisa saja Wei Wuxian ini penipu.

"Lan Zhan, ini ada hubungannya dengan leluhurmu!" Namun, Wei Wuxian masih bersikeras, "HanGuang-Jun memintaku jangan pergi, tapi aku tetap meninggalkannya sampai dia marah dan mengutukku, Lan Zhan!"

"Dia yang mengutukmu. Bukan aku."

"Lan Zhan! Tunggu, Lan Zhan!"

Langkah panjang Lan Wangji sedikit terseret saat meninggalkannya. Wei Wuxian benar-benar aneh. Ia membicarakan pembunuhan sesantai menyampaikan ajakan makan malam.

"Tidak ada bukti aku keturunan HanGuang-Jun."

"Ada! Ada, Lan Zhan!" Wei Wuxian yang menyusulnya ke dalam kamar, tiba-tiba merasa ada kesempatan. Wei Wuxian mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari saku. Warna pudar dan lipatan yang terlalu dalam membuat Lan Wangji menebak umur kertas itu pasti lebih dari belasan tahun.

"Ini satu dari ribuan gambar HanGuang-Jun yang kulukis selama 400 tahun." Sebuah sketsa lusuh diletakkan di ranjang. Wei Wuxian menceritakan HanGuang-Jun seperti menceritakan kotak harta karun berisi ribuan permata.

"Aku terus menebak, dari waktu ke waktu, wajahnya yang arogan itu berubah jadi seperti apa jika saja dia masih hidup. Aku selalu ingin tahu tentang semua hal mengenai HanGuang-Jun, tapi aku sudah bersumpah takkan mendekatinya lagi. Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

Lan Wangji menutup gambar itu.

Ia tak tahan melihatnya terlalu lama.

"Bagaimana? HanGuang-Jun sangat mirip denganmu kan?"

Wei Wuxian mungkin tidak bohong. Lan Wangji seolah melihat dirinya yang lain dalam goresan tangan Wei Wuxian yang dilukis dengan tinta hitam.

Melihat sosok HanGuang-Jun, Lan Wangji seakan-akan tengah bercermin. Hanya rambut mereka sajalah yang berbeda. Selebihnya, mata dingin itu adalah cetakan sempurna dari matanya. Garis wajah yang tegas itu seolah diwariskan begitu saja pada dirinya.

Lan Wangji tercenung karena tak percaya _doppelganger_ itu ada.

"Nama aslinya seperti namaku?" gamang ia bertanya, "Lan Wangji? Lan Zhan?"

"Betul," Wei Wuxian mengangguk, membenarkan. "Kurasa ibu atau ayahmu sangat mengagumi leluhur kalian ini. Ah... aku jadi ingin tahu seperti apa wanita yang dinikahi oleh HanGuang-Jun hingga melahirkan keturunan yang begitu mirip. Aku menduga ada perkawinan sedarah secara turun-temurun karena klan Lan sangat kaku dan tertutup. Tidak akan ada gadis dari dunia luar yang berani menikahi mereka."

Lan Wangji tak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia menatap Wei Wuxian dan menemukan seulas kesedihan yang telah ditumpuk begitu lama.

Lan Wangji mengabaikan rasa iba yang mendera tiba-tiba. Ia tak mau dibohongi, tapi ada panggilan lirih dari jiwanya untuk percaya.

"Aku tidak bisa membantu," ia menyerahkan gambar lama itu pada Wei Wuxian. "Meskipun dia adalah leluhurku, aku tetap bukan dia."

"Kau tidak mau menolongku, Lan Zhan? Darah yang mengalir dalam diri kalian sama. Wajah kalian mirip. Nama kalian. Semuanya. Aku merasa kalian adalah saudara kembar yang terlahir di zaman yang berbeda. Hanya kau yang bisa membantuku. Aku tidak mungkin memanggil roh HanGuang-Jun."

Lan Wangji menghela napas, "Apa maumu?"

"Bunuh aku, Lan Zhan. Gantikan tugas HanGuang-Jun untuk mencabut nyawaku. Hidup selama 400 tahun itu sangat, sangat, sangat membosankan. Aku berkelana tanpa henti, berpindah dari satu masalah ke masalah yang lain, melihat teman-temanku mati satu persatu. Semua ini seperti penderitaan tanpa akhir untukku."

Wei Wuxian menggenggam tangannya.

Kali ini, Lan Wangji hanya menatap nanar, tapi tak menepiskan.

"Lan Zhan, HanGuang-Jun sudah meninggal. Bantu aku untuk mencabut kutukan hidup abadi itu. Aku hampir menyerah. Aku menyesali apa yang telah kulakukan. Jika saja HanGuang-Jun masih ada, aku pasti akan menjadi pengantin yang terbaik untuknya."

"Kau sendiri yang membuatnya patah hati," Lan Wangji jelas menyalahkan. Kalau saja Wei Wuxian tak banyak bertingkah di masa lalu, ia takkan terpercik oleh akibatnya. "Seseorang bisa berubah jadi monster saat hatinya dihancurkan."

"Itulah mengapa aku memintamu untuk membunuhku—HEI, LAN ZHAN!"

Wei Wuxian memucat, sebilah pisau lipat telah bersilang di lehernya.

"L-Lan Zhan..."

"Kenapa takut? Bukankah kau ingin kubunuh?"

Wei Wuxian menggeleng. Perlahan ia menjauhkan tangan Lan Wangji, kemudian berdiri dan berlari ke ambang pintu.

Dari sana, Wei Wuxian berkata, "Sebilah pisau lipat hanya akan melukaiku, tapi tidak membunuhku. Aku tidak mau ada pertumpahan darah sia-sia di rumahmu. Asal kau tahu saja, Lan Zhan, aku sudah puluhan kali jadi relawan perang hanya demi bunuh diri. Tapi jangankan pisau lipat, pedang yang paling terkutuk sekali pun tak bisa mencabut nyawaku. Jangan biarkan lantai rumahmu kotor hanya karena kau bertindak tanpa berpikir. Kutukan HanGuang-Jun tidak sesederhana yang kau bayangkan."

Ada kerutan samar muncul di dahi Lan Wangji. Apakah ia harus menabrak dan menggilas tubuh Wei Wuxian dengan roda motor agar manusia sakit jiwa ini musnah selamanya?

"Kutukan HanGuang-Jun mengatakan, aku baru bisa mati jika telah disetubuhi olehnya, Lan Zhan."

Pernyataan tanpa dosa itu, di telinga Lan Wangji, meledak bagaikan raungan petir.

"Karena itu...," Wei Wuxian melanjutkan, "Maukah kau memerkosa aku agar semua ini segera berakhir?"

Wei Wuxian sudah tiga kali melirik jam dinding. Lan Wangji memang masih belum menjawabnya untuk persoalan "bersetubuh" atau "permintaan memerkosa secara sukarela".

Namun, setidaknya pria itu tidak menodongkan pisau ke lehernya lagi.

Sebagai tanda terima kasih—sekaligus tanda perkenalan karena Lan Wangji masih saja menganggapnya orang asing—Wei Wuxian telah membeli sekeranjang bahan makanan untuk mereka berdua.

Mungkin Lan Wangji sedang tidur sampai tak bisa mendengar suara berisik dari dentingan alat-alat dapur. Wei Wuxian mengingatkan dirinya berkali-kali agar tak memasukkan terlalu banyak bubuk cabai di dalam panci. Mungkin HanGuang-Jun bisa mengorbankan lidah untuknya, tapi tidak dengan Lan Wangji "keluaran terbaru" ini.

"Hm, anak muda yang baik. Dia sama sekali tidak menyimpan minuman keras." Wei Wuxian menutup lemari es. "Mungkin dia juga tak tahan alkohol, sama seperti leluhurnya yang payah kalau kuajak mabuk."

Wei Wuxian mengawasi rumah kecil Lan Wangji dengan mata berbinar. Bocah itu—karena umurnya memang berbeda sangat jauh dari Wei Wuxian—pastilah seorang pekerja keras. Rumah bernuansa biru dan putih ini tampak sunyi hanya karena tak ada wanita. Namun, selebihnya, Lan Wangji benar-benar memiliki selera yang bagus.

Wei Wuxian melihat banyak pajangan keramik. Ada yang sebesar genggamannya. Ada yang berdiri di lantai, berbentuk abstrak, berukuran setinggi orang dewasa.

Aktivitas penjeda yang dilakukan Wei Wuxian berakhir saat terdengar suara klakson dari luar pagar. Wei Wuxian meraup sejumlah uang dan berlari ke luar.

"Motornya sudah diperbaiki? Sini, sini! Tolong dibantu taruh di garasi!"

Orang-orang dari bengkel bekerja dengan patuh. Wei Wuxian menyerahkan uang terlalu banyak. Ia mengatakan, itu bentuk ucapan terima kasih dari seseorang yang takut dimutilasi oleh si pemilik motor.

Saat orang-orang itu pergi, Wei Wuxian kembali ke dalam dan menemukan Lan Wangji sudah bangun. Ia duduk tegap dengan tatapan kosong di ruang makan.

Wei Wuxian menghampirinya dengan senyuman manis, tapi tidak dibalas.

"Lan Zhan, pasti kau bangun karena lapar," tebak Wei Wuxian. "Aku memasak _hong shao rou_**(2)** dan memanggang sosis untukmu."

Lan Wangji tidak antusias, makanan yang disodorkan Wei Wuxian didiamkan begitu saja.

Bukan penampakan makanan itu—yang jelas-jelas sangat mengenaskan—yang dikhawatirkan oleh Lan Wangji. Sikap Wei Wuxian yang sama sekali tak berubah canggung di hadapannya, itu yang membuat Lan Wangji risih.

Ia belum lupa ingatan untuk mengulang kembali apa yang tadi sempat diminta Wei Wuxian.

Bersetubuh.

"Lan Zhan? Kenapa kau diam?" Wei Wuxian merasa aneh. "Ayo makan."

Lan Wangji, seperti tak mendengar, justru bertanya hal yang lain, "Apa kau hiperseks?"

"Apa?" Wei Wuxian tertawa. "Aku tak menyangka keturunan HanGuang-Jun bisa punya pertanyaan sebodoh itu. Kalau pun aku hiperseks, aku takkan memilih tembok batu sepertimu untuk memuaskan nafsuku. Kalau masih banyak orang hangat dan penuh cinta di luar sana, kenapa harus kau?"

"Mn, tapi kau mengajakku bersetubuh." Lan Wangji menatapnya, "Kau mengarang cerita untuk berhubungan seks dengan orang asing."

Wei Wuxian menusuk sosis dengan garpu. Ia menyodorkan makanan itu ke mulut Lan Wangji tapi tak disambut.

Seraya mengunyah, pemuda itu masih tetap berbicara, "Lan Zhan, jangan menebak-nebak. Aku sebenarnya juga tak mau seperti ini. Coba bayangkan, mana ada manusia di dunia ini yang menawarkan diri secara sukarela hanya untuk diperkosa? Aku tidak berharap mendapatkan hubungan intim yang posesif dan penuh cinta darimu. Kalau nanti kita benar-benar _melakukan itu_, pasti menurutmu aku tak ada ubahnya dengan pelacur."

Lan Wangji melihat satu persatu sosis di piring mulai berkurang. Wei Wuxian terus mengunyah, entah karena memang menikmati makanan atau karena tak mau terlihat gugup.

"Ada lagi tebakan yang lain, Lan Zhan? Apa kau juga mau menduga aku adalah masokis?"

Lan Wangji menghindari kontak mata.

"Wei Wuxian," panggilnya, "aku ingin tahu alasan kalian bersama-sama."

"Aku dan HanGuang-Jun?" Wei Wuxian berhenti mengunyah. "Oh, itu. Haha, dulunya aku yang mengejar dia. Aku hanya terkesan karena dia sangat dingin. Saat kami sama-sama belajar di Gusu, dia mengabaikan aku. Tapi aku tidak menyerah. Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah dia benar-benar tak bisa didekati. Lalu kami jatuh cinta dan yah, semuanya selesai. Kenapa memangnya?"

Lan Wangji diam.

"Katakan saja, aku tak mau dicurigai. Kalau memang kau salah paham, biar sekalian aku benarkan," Wei Wuxian mendesak.

_"_Aku sempat menduga ada perkara finansial yang terlibat," jawab Lan Wangji.

"Oh, kau mengira aku menguras harta HanGuang-Jun dengan memanfaatkan perasaan dia padaku?" Wei Wuxian menyeringai, ingin membohongi diri bahwa dirinya tersinggung, tapi gagal. "Dan apakah kau juga mengira kalau aku ada di sini untuk mempermainkan dan menguras uangmu?"

Mereka bertukar tatap.

"Aku tidak butuh uangmu, Lan Zhan." Wei Wuxian mengambil dompet dari saku. Selusin kartu dari selusin bank ditumpuk di meja. Ia juga mengeluarkan uang tunai yang tak kalah banyaknya. "Sebagai manusia yang hidup ratusan tahun, tabunganku sudah cukup untuk membiayai diriku sendiri sampai mati... tapi sayangnya aku tak bisa mati."

Lan Wangji melirik, kunci motornya diletakkan di dekat piring makanan.

"Kendaraanmu juga sudah kubetulkan. Tadinya aku ingin membeli baru tapi sepertinya kau sangat menyayangi benda itu."

Pria itu terdiam lama. Minat bicaranya yang sudah tipis semakin habis saat menemukan bahwa Wei Wuxian mengganggunya memang nyaris tanpa alasan.

Ia tak mengharapkan keuntungan apa pun, hanya minta dibunuh. Lan Wangji ingin tahu sejahat apa HanGuang-Jun di masa lalu sampai-sampai membiarkan keturunannya yang menanggung karma.

"Makanlah, Lan Zhan. Aku tidak memberikan banyak bumbu agar kau menyukainya."

"Darimana kau tahu aku suka makanan hambar?"

"Em, karena di dapurmu tidak ada MSG." Wei Wuxian berjalan menuju bak cuci piring. Ia tak mau memperpanjang pembicaraan karena semakin lama Lan Wangji semakin mirip HanGuang-Jun.

Wei Wuxian mulai berpikir apakah pemuda itu adalah hasil reinkarnasi, tapi ia tidak yakin karena dunia yang dulu saja bahkan belum berganti.

"Darimana kau tahu nama dan rumahku?"

"Hm? Aku_ browsing_ di _Baidu_."

Lan Wangji memandangnya, masih tak percaya. Makanan yang disiapkan Wei Wuxian ia tinggalkan begitu saja.

Lan Wangji menutup pintu kamar, mengambil ponsel cadangan dari laci. Ia membuka internet, mencari sebuah kontak, dan menghubunginya.

"Halo, apa benar ini nomor telepon rumah sakit jiwa?"

* * *

_Seingat Wei Wuxian, sejak tiga bulan lalu, ia tak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Lan Wangji. Waktu yang berjalan terasa sangat lama. Setiap hari Wei Wuxian berusaha jadi pembohong. Bayangan Lan Wangji yang datang setiap malam membuatnya kesakitan. _

_Namun, Wei Wuxian terlanjur mengharamkan apa pun tentang Lan Wangji untuk bersinggungan dengannya._

_Kejadian buruk selanjutnya terjadi pada suatu sore, ketika Wei Wuxian mencari kedai makan untuk mengisi perut, ia berpapasan dengan sekelompok orang yang membicarakan tentang HanGuang-Jun._

_Wei Wuxian sempat mendengarkan, tapi rasanya percakapan itu bukan percakapan yang baik karena nama HanGuang-Jun disebut sebagai "pembangkang"._

"_Padahal dia panutan anak muda di Gusu Lan, bahkan bagi sekte yang lain. Dari desas-desus yang kudengar, HanGuang-Jun menerima ratusan cambukan setiap hari karena terus memainkan lagu iblis."_

_"Lagu iblis ajaran Wei Wuxian?" Salah satu orang yang bergosip itu, tampak sangat tertarik untuk mendengar cerita selanjutnya. "Aku juga mendengar dari temanku. Wei Wuxian sudah menghilang beberapa bulan dan HanGuang-Jun seperti kehilangan arah. Dia bukan lagi panutan, dia menjadi aib yang seharusnya disingkirkan dari Gusu Lan."_

_Wei Wuxian yang menyembunyikan wajah di balik topi jerami lebar, berlalu tanpa menghampiri. Apa benar Lan Zhan telah berubah? Sepatah hati apa dia sampai berani melanggar peraturan klan yang sudah ia pelajari sejak kanak-kanak?_

_Seingat Wei Wuxian, Lan Wangji adalah seseorang yang sempurna. Sulit membayangkan Lan Wangji berbuat kesalahan._

_Detik itu juga, Wei Wuxian memutuskan bertolak ke Gusu untuk membuktikan semuanya._

_"Wangji, katakan kabar yang kudengar itu bohong."_

_Boneka kertas yang telah bermetamorfosis menjadi 'hidup', digunakan Wei Wuxian untuk mengintai. Lan Qiren terlihat sangat marah—entah apa lagi yang dilakukan Lan Wangji. Wei Wuxian akan murka jika kesalahan Lan Wangji, lagi-lagi, memiliki hubungan dengan kepergiannya._

_"Kau ingkar dari konferensi kultivator karena seseorang mengatakan bahwa Wei Wuxian menunggumu di Yunmeng? Sejak kapan kau begitu mudah dibohongi orang!?"_

_Lan Wangji—yang tengah berlutut di hadapan paman serta gurunya—hanya terdiam._

_"Katakan padaku kau sudah berjanji tidak akan mencarinya lagi. Katakan, Wangji!"_

_Suara cambukan mendarahi dinding-dinding sunyi. Lan Wangji tetap berusaha berlutut dengan tegak, meskipun punggungnya bagai dibakar api membara._

_Lan Xichen, kakaknya, bahkan tak bisa membelanya lagi. Semua orang di dunia kultivasi seakan memusuhi Wei Wuxian. Lan Wangji diminta menjauh karena hubungan mereka dikhawatirkan membawa kehancuran yang lebih besar, dibanding jika Wei Wuxian dikucilkan._

_Di sisi lain, kecuali Lan Xichen yang lebih banyak diam, semua orang menggunjingkan cinta terlarang mereka. Darah Lan Wangji juga dianggap sebagai harta terbaik Gusu Lan. Ia tak boleh memiliki hubungan menyimpang karena bagaimana pun, ia dan kakaknya memiliki tugas untuk meneruskan keturunan untuk klan mereka._

_Lan Xichen berjalan menghampiri Lan Wangji dan membantunya bangun. Lan Wangji muntah darah, bisa dipastikan ia akan lumpuh sementara. Seribu cambukan bukan jumlah yang sedikit._

_Saat kertas 'hidup' itu kembali padanya, Wei Wuxian menangis karena tak tahu harus berbuat apa._

_"Lan Zhan bodoh..."_

_Ketika malam datang, Wei Wuxian memutuskan untuk menyelinap. Lan Wangji memang perlu diberi pelajaran. Ia seharusnya mengerti, tidak ada ceritanya seorang lelaki bermartabat boleh jatuh cinta kepada Wei Wuxian._

_"Oi, Lan Zhan!"_

_"Wei Ying."_

_Wei Wuxian terjerembab ke lantai saat Lan Wangji menubruknya. Lan Wangji tak memberinya kesempatan berbicara karena bibirnya dipagut dan tubuhnya dikunci._

_Wei Wuxian berontak tapi kekuatan HanGuang-Jun terlalu besar. Meskipun baru tadi pagi menerima cambukan, kekuatan Lan Wangji masih lebih dari cukup untuk mengubahnya jadi serpihan._

_"Aku merindukanmu, Wei Ying."_

_'Aku juga, Lan Zhan.' Wei Wuxian membiarkan Lan Wangji mengecup air matanya. 'Tapi aku tidak bisa.'_

_Wei Wuxian mendorong Lan Wangji agar menjauh. Suasana kamar yang temaram membuat semuanya terasa mencekam. _

_Hubungan mereka yang renggang karena Wei Wuxian memaksa untuk berpisah, mengacaukan emosi Wei Wuxian karena sejujurnya, tidak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang ia cintai selain Lan Wangji._

_"Wei Ying."_

_"Jangan mendekat. Aku datang bukan untuk kembali padamu."_

_Wei Wuxian memecahkan cangkir air di meja; menggunakan pecahan tajam sebagai senjata untuk memaksa Lan Wangji menjauh._

_"Kau jangan membuatku malu dengan sikapmu yang keras kepala itu." Wei Wuxian tak pernah tega menyakiti hati Lan Wangji, tapi ia menguatkan diri agar mampu meluapkan perasaannya yang pahit._

_"Apa yang terjadi pada seorang HanGuang-Jun sampai kau dicambuk sebanyak itu? Tidak bisakah kau terima kenyataan bahwa semuanya telah selesai? Kau benar-benar memberatkan langkahku, Lan Zhan. Aku ingin hidup di dunia ini tanpa penyesalan dan perasaanmu padaku sangat menghambat langkahku! Bisakah kau lepaskan aku dan lanjutkan hidupmu sendiri?"_

_Ekspresi Lan Wangji getir saat pecahan cangkir di tangan Wei Wuxian terlempar melintasi lantai._

_"Dengarkan ini, diantara kita semuanya sudah selesai. Urusi urusanmu sendiri. Kau bukan siapa-siapa untukku, HanGuang-Jun!"_

_"Kau bohong. Dulu kau yang memulai semua ini dan aku hanya mengikutimu."_

_Lan Wangji dan ketenangan yang mencengangkan adalah hal mematikan untuk Wei Wuxian. Melihat pria itu tertekan membuatnya ingin menusuk dirinya sendiri dengan sebilah pedang._

_"Kau menipuku, Wei Ying."_

_Wei Wuxian jatuh berlutut dan menangis. Ia tak menolak saat Lan Wangji memeluknya. Wei Wuxian mendekap punggung lelaki itu, meremasnya sesekali, seakan ingin menghancurkan Lan Wangji agar menghilang bersamanya._

_"Aku percaya padamu," ujar Lan Wangji. "Kau tak seburuk yang dipikirkan orang lain."_

"_Ini bukan masalah aku buruk atau tidak. Mereka takkan peduli... Mereka membenciku sudah bertahun-tahun. Ini masalahnya adalah karena kau lah yang mencintaiku, Lan Zhan. Karena aku yang mereka anggap buruk... dicintai oleh HanGuang-Jun."_

_Dada Lan Wangji bagai ditikam belati. Mungkin benar, jati dirinya yang seorang kultivator terbaik, kebanggaan Gusu Lan, membuat hubungan terlarangnya dengan Wei Wuxian jadi semakin sulit untuk mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia._

_"Tak bolehkah aku mendampingimu, Wei Ying?"_

_"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Lan Zhan?"_

_"Besok pagi, akan kubawa kau ke hadapan kakak, paman, dan semua anggota klanku. Aku akan mengundurkan diri dari Sekte Gusu Lan untuk mengikutimu."_

_"Jangan lakukan itu!" Wei Wuxian terperanjat. "Kau sudah gila, Lan Zhan!"_

_"Mereka tak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku." Lan Wangji menggenggam tangannya, mencoba menjajaki kejujuran di mata Wei Wuxian. "Maukah kau melewati api berdua denganku, Wei Ying?"_

_Wei Wuxian terdiam. Ia menolak memberi jawaban apa pun, sampai Lan Wangji jatuh tertidur dan Wei Wuxian ikut berbaring di sisinya._

_Pipi Lan Wangji yang sempurna ia usap perlahan._

_"Apakah aku harus bunuh diri malam ini agar kau bisa melepaskan aku, HanGuang-Jun?"_

_Wei Wuxian tahu Lan Wangji takkan terbangun. Ia merapatkan diri pada tubuh lelaki itu. Wei Wuxian memejamkan mata, menyadari bahwa pelukan Lan Wangji berarti setengah nyawa untuk dirinya._

_"Wangji?"_

_Ketika Lan Xichen datang di pagi buta, ia terkejut melihat adiknya tidur seraya memeluk seseorang._

_"Bagaimana bisa kau mendiamkan kelakuan mereka? Kau pemimpin klan ini, Xichen!"_

_Lan Qiren marah besar, tentu saja. Lan Xichen tak melapor, tapi Lan Wangji bersikeras mengakui bahwa ia menyembunyikan Wei Wuxian semalam suntuk._

_Wei Wuxian tak bisa berlari karena lengannya dicengkeram kuat, sampai-sampai ia khawatir tulangnya akan remuk atau patah karena renggutan jari-jari Lan Wangji._

_"Berjanjilah kau akan mengatakan bahwa kita akan terus bersama." Lan Wangji berucap pelan. Wei Wuxian menatapnya tak percaya. "Berjanjilah dulu, Wei Ying."_

_Ragu, Wei Wuxian akhirnya mengangguk._

_Ini semua terjadi seperti mimpi. Ia dan Lan Wangji berlutut sebagai calon pesakitan. Beberapa orang datang membawa alat cambukan. Lan Qiren murka sekaligus putus asa. Lan Wangji adalah harapan dan pembawa cahaya untuk mereka._

_Bagaimana bisa? Ah, Wei Wuxian kadang menyesal mengapa dirinya harus dilahirkan kalau hanya untuk membawa malapetaka._

_"Kau menyelinapkan Wei Wuxian dan tidur bersamanya?" Suara Lan Qiren gemetar. Tangannya terkepal keras, seakan sedang menahan diri agar tak meremukkan kepala Lan Wangji. "Katakan padaku sejauh apa kalian sudah melakukan dosa tadi malam!?"_

_"Lan Zhan tidak menyetubuhi aku!" Wei Wuxian berteriak, dan ia tak berbohong. "Kami hanya tidur dan saling memeluk. Kami tidak melakukan hubungan badan seperti yang kalian kira! Lan Zhan sangat bersih!"_

_"Diam kau, Wei Wuxian! Sejak dulu kau adalah pembuat onar dan aku sudah hapal jika pada akhirnya kau akan berpura-pura jadi pahlawan!"_

_"Aku menidurinya." Kata-kata Lan Wangji meledak bagaikan petir di telinga Wei Wuxian. "Kami telah melakukannya."_

_Lan Xichen sampai tak sanggup menatap sang adik. Lan Qiren mengambil cambuk, mengantamkan benda itu ke tubuh Lan Wangji dengan tangannya sendiri._

_"Kudidik kau bertahun-tahun dan ini yang kau berikan padaku, Wangji! Kau berubah jadi penjahat karena jatuh cinta pada iblis!"_

_"Lan Zhan!"_

_Wei Wuxian menjerit saat cambukan itu mengenai tengkuk Lan Wangji, membuatnya muntah darah dan tersungkur keras. Kesadarannya sempat terganggu tapi ia menahan diri agar tetap bisa menatap Wei Wuxian._

_"Hentikan... aku mohon! Jangan sakiti Lan Zhan! Aku bersumpah akan meninggalkannya! Kalian boleh membunuhku jika aku ingkar!"_

_Cambukan itu belum berhenti mendera. Wei Wuxian bisa merasakan darah Lan Wangji yang dimuntahkan berulang kali, deras membuncah mengaliri kakinya._

_"Wei Ying...," bahkan untuk bernapas pun, Lan Wangji tersiksa, "kau sudah... berjanji..."_

_"Maafkan aku...," genggaman tangan Lan Wangji pada Wei Wuxian dilepaskan._

_Lan Wangji tak bisa lagi membedakan mana darah dan air mata, karena semuanya bercampur dan saling menyamarkan. _

_Pukulan terakhir yang ia dapat bukanlah dari Lan Qiren. Wei Wuxian lah yang membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Setelah leher Lan Wangji dihantam keras, Lan Xichen membawa adiknya pergi._

_Lan Qiren dan Wei Wuxian yang masih berdiri di tengah lantai yang penuh lumuran darah, sama-sama mematung._

_"Kau harus menulis surat perjanjian," ucap Lan Qiren akhirnya, "kau harus meninggalkan Wangji demi masa depan Gusu Lan."_

_"Aku paham," Wei Wuxian menjawab pelan, "demi kebaikannya, apa pun akan kulakukan."_

* * *

Gulungan kertas yang sudah sangat rapuh itu dibuka dengan hati-hati. Televisi yang menyala lirih, susah payah berusaha mengaburkan suara kertas yang bergesek dengan jari.

Wei Wuxian sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali ia menangis membaca surat itu. Tulisannya sendiri, memang. Namun, ia bersumpah tak secuil pun bagian dari surat itu memuat kejujuran dirinya.

Wei Wuxian tidak pernah menduga ia akan menemukan surat itu lagi. Dulu, Lan Qiren memintanya untuk menulis, lalu menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkan benda itu di meja sarapan Lan Wangji.

Saat menulisnya, Wei Wuxian hampir sepuluh kali mengganti kertas. Tulisan demi tulisan yang digores sana terus dipudarkan oleh air mata. Lan Qiren sebenarnya tak tega, tapi ketika seorang Lan Xichen pun sudah tak bisa bertindak lagi, masa depan Gusu Lan ada dalam genggaman tangannya.

Kini, ratusan tahun setelah perpisahan berdarah itu, Wei Wuxian masih menunggu kapan Lan Wangji akan memaafkannya.

"Wei Wuxian."

Ia menoleh, buru-buru menyimpan suratnya dalam kotak kaca tipis, kemudian berusaha menyembunyikan benda itu dari Lan Wangji.

"Hai, Lan Zhan. Kau bangun lagi?" Wei Wuxian memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Apa kau lapar? Kau tadi belum makan."

Lan Wangji hanya berdiri. Di mata Wei Wuxian, sosoknya bagai berada dalam adegan film yang terjeda.

Lan Wangji begitu dingin dan berjarak. Setiap kali menatapnya, ada bisikan dalam diri Wei Wuxian untuk menutup mata. Bertemu dengannya membuat Wei Wuxian antusias, sekaligus ketakutan. HanGuang-Jun dan Lan Wangji seperti saudara kembar.

"Lan Zhan, apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Wei Wuxian menghampiri. Tangannya terulur, ingin menyentuh wajah Lan Wangji.

"Em, Lan Zhan. Bolehkah aku...?"

Ada napas hangat menyapu wajah Wei Wuxian karena mereka berdiri terlalu dekat.

"Pasti tidak boleh." Senyuman pedih, "Kau bukan HanGuang-Jun. Maaf, aku hampir kelepasan."

Lan Wangji baru sempat mengangguk samar, ketika tiba-tiba pintu rumahnya diketuk oleh seseorang. Awalnya, ketukan itu terdengar ramah dan sopan. Lama-lama, pintu rumahnya dipukul karena tak sabar.

"Ada tamu selarut ini?" Wei Wuxian bertanya. Ia menggigit bibir karena cemas. "Apakah temanmu atau kekasihmu? Kau punya kekasih, Lan Zhan? Apa aku harus sembunyi agar dia tidak cemburu?"

Pertanyaannya tidak berjodoh dengan jawaban. Lan Wangji berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Dua orang petugas berseragam putih datang, mereka minta izin untuk menangkap Wei Wuxian.

"Hah? Apa salahku?" Wei Wuxian terkejut. "Maksudnya apa ini, Lan Zhan!? Aku tidak sakit jiwa!"

Lan Wangji mundur beberapa langkah. Dua petugas rumah sakit meringkus Wei Wuxian yang berteriak penuh penolakan. Ia memohon untuk ditolong, berusaha menjelaskan bahwa semua ini hanya salah paham.

"Lan Zhan! Dengarkan aku! Aku tidak sakit jiwa! Aku minta dibunuh bukan berarti sakit jiwa! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku!"

Lan Wangji berusaha menutup telinga, sekalipun raungan kecewa Wei Wuxian nyaris merobek hatinya.

"Lan Zhan! Percuma kau mengirimku untuk diisolasi! Aku tetap akan hidup dan mengganggumu! Kau punya pilihan lain yang lebih mudah! Kau tinggal membunuhku dan semuanya selesai! Aku akan menandatangani surat pernyataan kesediaan dibunuh agar polisi tak bisa memenjarakanmu! Aku bersumpah aku mengatakan semua itu dengan sadar! Aku tidak sakit jiwa, Lan Zhan!"

_Percuma. Segalanya percuma._

Wei Wuxian berlutut di atas tanah, menatap pintu rumah Lan Wangji yang telah dibanting dari dalam.

"Lan Zhan...," jari-jari Wei Wuxian merenggut tanah, meluapkan luka parah dari hatinya. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku... Lan Zhan? Aku bukan orang gila... Aku bukan orang gila, Lan Zhan... Percayalah padaku."

Dari balik celah jendela, Lan Wangji memandang Wei Wuxian yang dipaksa masuk ke dalam mobil ambulans.

'Akhirnya semua ini selesai.'

Saat Lan Wangji bermaksud mematikan televisi, ia menemukan kotak surat Wei Wuxian yang tertinggal di atas sofa.

Lan Wangji penasaran dan membukanya perlahan. Ada tulisan dengan tinta hitam yang mulai pudar, dengan sedikit noda cokelat yang tak bisa ia tebak; apakah bekas darah ataukah hasil jejak waktu yang begitu panjang.

Lan Wangji membacanya tanpa ingin berprasangka apa-apa.

"Surat untuk HanGuang-Jun?" ia menggumam. "Sebuah ucapan perpisahan?"

Dingin.

Wei Wuxian menggigil kedinginan.

Ia dibawa ke rumah sakit sialan ini sudah terlalu larut. Tidak ada dokter yang akan memeriksanya dengan layak saat tengah malam.

Dua petugas bedebah yang tadi menjemputnya dengan paksa, telah meninggalkannya di bangsal kecil yang mengenaskan.

Wei Wuxian tidak tahu rumah sakit jiwa macam apa yang ia huni sekarang. Tadi ia tak bisa melihat apa pun selain kegelapan pekat, lorong-lorong mengerikan, serta rintihan dari mereka yang tersiksa di balik dinding.

Wei Wuxian diam saja saat dua orang itu mengatakan bahwa besok ia akan diperiksa dengan layak. Ia tak menoleh apalagi berterima kasih saat mereka berdua pergi, mengunci Wei Wuxian dari luar.

"Lan Zhan, kau keterlaluan." Ia duduk di lantai, memeluk lutut, berharap dirinya membeku dan segera mati. "HanGuang-Jun, keturunanmu mengirimku ke rumah sakit jiwa. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Dia salah paham!"

Pada saat seperti ini, Wei Wuxian sedikit menyesal karena telah meninggalkan dunia kultivasi. Ia sekarang benar-benar hanya pemuda biasa. Tak ada unsur Wei Wuxian di masa lalu yang masih melekat, kecuali tanda kutukan berbentuk bulan sabit di dekat tulang selangka kirinya.

Wei Wuxian sempat ingin operasi plastik untuk mengaburkan tanda sialan itu. Namun, sekalipun ia telah mendatangi puluhan dokter bedah kecantikan, memakai ratusan merk krim pengelupas kulit atau pemudar bekas luka, tanda itu tak berkurang sedikit pun.

Wei Wuxian tahu Lan Wangji begitu dendam padanya. Butuh puluhan tahun bagi Wei Wuxian untuk menyadari bahwa dirinya telah dikutuk. Ia membaca ribuan buku dan merenung begitu lama untuk paham bahwa hidupnya akan abadi dan ia tak bisa menua.

Setiap kali bulan di langit malam muncul dalam bentuk lengkungan sempurna, Wei Wuxian tak berani tidur karena pasti bermimpi didatangi oleh HanGuang-Jun.

Biasanya yang dilakukan HanGuang-Jun di dalam mimpinya hanya dua. Menamparnya, atau memerkosanya.

Wei Wuxian memeluk lutut makin erat. Ia tahu 400 tahun sepertinya terlalu terlambat. Namun, bagi dirinya yang terlanjur putus asa karena yakin HanGuang-Jun sudah tiada, kembali berusaha untuk mematahkan kutukan adalah sebuah pergerakan bagus.

Hati dingin Lan Wangji, si pemuda arogan itu, harus berhasil ia luluhkan.

"Lan Zhan akan menyesal karena telah mengirimku ke tempat busuk ini, HanGuang-Jun." Mata Wei Wuxian menerawang. Ia bisa melihat bayangan pudar HanGuang-Jun mendatanginya, menembus bangsal rumah sakit jiwa yang memiliki kunci berlapis-lapis.

_"Wei Ying."_

Wei Wuxian memejamkan mata. Suara itu masih amat segar dalam ingatan.

"Maafkan aku, HanGuang-Jun," ia berbisik. "Waktu itu, aku datang terlambat hingga gagal menolongmu dari maut. Itu penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupku. Tapi apa aku memang harus hidup sampai kiamat demi menebus kesalahan? Tolong beritahu aku, HanGuang-Jun. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa."

* * *

_Mungkin Wei Wuxian memang pantas menyesal. Bagaimana pun, ia telah meninggalkan Lan Wangji hingga kehidupan lelaki itu berada dalam kekacauan._

_Wei Wuxian sangat lama meninggalkan Gusu—atau daerah di sekeliling tempat itu—dan mengembara tanpa tujuan._

_Setelah perpisahan berdarah itu, selama lima belas tahun ia tak lagi mendengar kabar HanGuang-Jun. Apakah sang kultivator hebat telah menikah, ataukah ia bersumpah akan melajang seumur hidup, semua itu hanya menjadi teka-teki bising yang hidup dan mati di dalam kepala Wei Wuxian._

_Ia sering mengasingkan diri ke gunung, kadang hidup berpindah dari desa satu ke desa yang lain. Sampai pada suatu ketika, ia menemukan kabar duka yang merebak luas. _

_Seluruh anggota sekte Gusu Lan tewas dibantai._

_Begitu cepatnya berita menyebar, membuat Wei Wuxian tak bisa menahan diri untuk kembali. Ia menyewa perahu dan membayar banyak uang untuk segera tiba di Gusu._

_Lan Wangji, Lan Xichen, Lan Qiren—seberantakan apa pun hubungan Wei Wuxian dengan mereka, ia tetap saja tak bisa mengingkari bahwa sebagian hatinya masih berada di Gusu._

_"Lan Zhan... Lan Zhan!"_

_Ternyata, Cloud Recesses telah hancur lebur saat Wei Wuxian tiba. _

_Atap bangunannya runtuh. Kabut yang melingkupinya tercemar dengan aroma darah dan kayu yang terbakar. _

_Wei Wuxian tak melihat seorang pun berada di sana. Mungkin anggota sekte lain sudah lebih dulu datang, kemudian pergi sebelum dirinya tiba._

_Wei Wuxian melompati palang gerbang yang telah rubuh._

_Bekas tiang penyangga bangunan berserakan, warnanya sehitam arang._

_Wei Wuxian hampir menjerit saat melihat jubah yang ia kenal sebagai milik Lan Xichen, teronggok di atas reruntuhan dan penuh noda darah._

_Ia berharap tak menemukan benda apa pun milik Lan Wangji, tapi dirinya terhenyak saat menemukan pedang milik lelaki itu tergeletak dalam keadaan patah._

_"Lan Zhan...," Wei Wuxian tahu, kiamat mungkin baru saja terjadi dan ia terlambat untuk menyelamatkan Lan Zhan-nya._

_"Lan Zhan! Di mana kau!? Jawab aku!"_

_Tak ada mayat bergelimpangan, tapi tempat itu hancur bagai diterjang badai gelombang._

_Lima belas tahun ia meninggalkan HanGuang-Jun, tak pernah sekali pun Wei Wuxian mengira lelaki itu akan terbunuh dengan tragis..._

_Begitu mendadak dan tanpa jejak._

_Siapa yang melakukan semua ini? Wei Wuxian masih berusaha menyibak reruntuhan demi reruntuhan. Ia tahu, jika dirinya minta tolong pun, tak akan ada satu pun manusia yang sudi mengulurkan tangan. _

_Sambil sesekali memanggil nama HanGuang-Jun, Wei Wuxian menghapus air matanya yang mengalir deras._

_"Lan Zhan... Kau di mana? Jawab aku, Lan Zhan..."_

_Berjam-jam Wei Wuxian menyusuri bangunan demi bangunan yang telah tak berbentuk itu. Ia yang kelelahan akhirnya jatuh tersungkur._

_Di ujung tenaganya yang sudah menipis, mata Wei Wuxian menemukan sebuah kotak kaca tergeletak terbalik di atas tanah._

_Ia membuka benda itu, menemukan gulungan kertas yang dipenuhi oleh tulisan tangannya._

_Tangan Wei Wuxian gemetar, ada rasa sakit yang menikam tajam di kedalaman jiwanya._

_'Ini surat yang kutinggalkan untuk Lan Zhan lima belas tahun yang lalu.'_

* * *

Lan Wangji membuka _Baidu_ dari komputer jinjing.

Ia sedang berusaha mencari informasi sebanyak mungkin tentang Lan Wangji, Lan Zhan, atau HanGuang-Jun.

"Terlalu banyak orang di Tiongkok yang memiliki marga Lan."

Lan Wangji mengatur pencarian ke area yang lebih spesifik. Kini ia tinggal di Shanghai, dan berkali-kali Wei Wuxian menyebut nama _Gusu_ dalam dongeng konyolnya tentang masa lalu.

Lan Wangji berniat untuk menyusuri distrik itu untuk menemukan jawaban dari cerita gila yang—entah mengapa—berhasil membuatnya ikut merasa terlibat.

"Distrik urban Gusu." Lan Wangji membuat catatan dari informasi digital yang ia dapatkan. "Bagian dari kota Suzhou, Provinsi Jiangsu."

Lan Wangji menemukan banyak gambar bangunan bergaya kuno saat menelusuri distrik Gusu di internet.

Mungkin saja leluhurnya dulu memang berasal dari sini. Namun, kabar buruknya, tak ada satu pun artikel tentang sejarah Gusu, menyebut nama HanGuang-Jun.

"Sekte Gusu Lan," Lan Wangji mengetikkan kata pencarian. "_Enter_."

Tak ada hasil yang didapat.

'Percuma punya leluhur tidak terkenal,' Lan Wangji menutup laptopnya. 'Buang-buang waktu.'

Ia memutuskan untuk berhenti berpikir dan mulai memasak sesuatu. Lan Wangji ingat dirinya belum makan sejak semalam.

Meskipun Wei Wuxian sudah meninggalkan begitu banyak makanan, Lan Wangji masih terlalu arogan untuk melunakkan hati dan mencicipinya. Akibatnya, saat ini tubuhnya lesu dan lemah karena tak punya tenaga.

Lan Wangji membuka lemari es, berniat mencari bahan mentah, dan ia menemukan begitu banyak wadah makanan bertumpuk dengan kertas warna-warni yang direkatkan.

**[Untuk Lan Zhan]**

**[Sayuran ini bisa kau hangatkan.]**

**[Yang ini agak pedas, tapi tidak beracun.]**

**[Babi lezat ini menunggu dihabiskan.]**

**[Ayo makan aku! -Ttd. Sosis ayam]**

**[Lan Zhan, aku juga memasak _pancake_.]**

**[Selamat makan. -Wei Ying]**

Lan Wangji mematung. Wei Wuxian benar-benar peduli padanya. Terlepas dari permintaan gilanya untuk dibunuh, Lan Wangji sangat jarang menemukan seseorang yang membuatnya merasa berharga.

Wei Wuxian melakukan semua ini hanya demi memastikan ia makan.

Lan Wangji mendadak menyesal mengapa semalam ia tak mau mendengarkan teriakan minta tolong Wei Wuxian.

'Mungkin aku harus membantunya mencari HanGuang-Jun,' batin Lan Wangji. 'Entah mengapa aku merasa dia orang yang baik.'

Makanan hasil karya Wei Wuxian dikeluarkan dari wadahnya. Lan Wangji tak merasa perlu memanaskan semua olahan itu. Ia makan sambil terus membuka _browser _dari ponsel, mencari di mana sekiranya bisa menemukan jejak HanGuang-Jun.

Bersamaan dengan suapan terakhirnya, Lan Wangji mengetikkan pencarian terakhir:

[Cara mengeluarkan pasien dari rumah sakit jiwa.]

"Dia menunggumu di sana."

"Terima kasih."

Wei Wuxian menatap Lan Wangji dari jauh. Ada segan dalam batinnya saat mengingat lelaki itu telah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

Wei Wuxian tak suka rumah sakit jiwa. Tempat ini membuatnya terkurung, tertekan, sekaligus ketakutan.

Melihat Lan Wangji_ benar-benar _datang menjemput, Wei Wuxian masih ragu apakah lelaki itu bisa dipercaya.

Bagaimana pun ia bukan HanGuang-Jun. Mereka masih orang asing dan Lan Wangji sepertinya bukan seorang pemaaf.

"Lan Zhan...?"

"Aku minta maaf," Lan Wangji segera membuka percakapan. Karena tak siap, Wei Wuxian melemparkan mata pada lampu kecil di atas kepala mereka.

Ruangan busuk ini mirip bilik interogasi. Wei Wuxian ingin berlalu dari sini tapi seinci pun kakinya tak mau diajak lari.

"Hasil pemeriksaannya sudah jelas. Aku tidak sakit jiwa." Wei Wuxian berusaha ceria meskipun suaranya kering. Ia menolak melakukan kontak mata dengan Lan Wangji. "Apa kau mendengar kabar soal itu, jadi menjemputku ke mari?"

Lan Wangji menggeleng. Ia memang belum mendengar apa pun soal pemeriksaan atau semacamnya.

Ia hanya datang karena_ ingin datang. _Ia hanya datang karena hatinya mengatakan dirinya harus menjemput Wei Wuxian.

"Aku tidak tahu soal hasil pemeriksaanmu."

"Oh...," Wei Wuxian mengangguk, "baiklah, mungkin aku perlu mengambilkan kertas hasil pemeriksaannya. Tunggu sebentar..."

"Wei Wuxian!"

Langkah Wei Wuxian kembali terkunci saat Lan Wangji memanggil namanya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku _sudah_ percaya padamu."

Detik itu, Wei Wuxian belum berbalik. Memandang Lan Wangji untuk saat ini bisa menjadi sangat menyakitkan.

Wei Wuxian berusaha memilah pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam kepalanya. Perasaannya terasa hampa karena kecewa dan penyesalan berhasil menguras harapan yang ia bangun.

Air mata Wei Wuxian mengalir turun. Aliran darah di balik kulitnya terasa panas tapi entah mengapa ia menggigil kedinginan.

Semua ini terlalu sulit. Seandainya saja ia bisa, Wei Wuxian ingin menghilang atau sekalian saja hancur berkeping-keping.

"Kita pergi dari sini dan aku akan membantumu mencari HanGuang-Jun," Lan Wangji menyatakan keinginan, tapi kalimatnya berlalu begitu saja karena Wei Wuxian tak mau mendengarkan. "Aku merasa bertanggung jawab karena dia adalah leluhurku."

Wei Wuxian menghela napas dalam. Menguatkan perasaan. Ia berbalik untuk menatap Lan Wangji, kemudian berkata, "Kabar buruk untukmu. Semua orang di Gusu Lan sudah mati dibantai, termasuk HanGuang-Jun. Kita tidak akan bisa menemukannya."

"Tapi kau saja bisa hidup abadi," Lan Wangji tak percaya. Ia menukas dan memberikan penekanan dalam kalimatnya. "Siapa tahu dia mengalami hal yang sama denganmu."

"Tidak ada yang mau hidup abadi kalau bukan karena terlanjur dikutuk," jawab Wei Wuxian. "HanGuang-Jun sudah terbunuh. Aku melihat pedangnya patah dalam keadaan berlumuran darah. Aku dan dia telah berada di dimensi yang berbeda. Kami sudah mustahil bertemu."

"Mn. Lalu bagaimana denganku? Kau bilang aku adalah keturunan HanGuang-Jun."

"Sebelum kematiannya, kami sudah berpisah selama lima belas tahun, Lan Zhan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selama aku pergi meninggalkannya." Wajah Wei Wuxian memucat karena kenangan tentang HanGuang-Jun kembali terpanggil.

"HanGuang-Jun tak akan sebodoh itu jika ia memang memiliki keluarga yang harus dilindungi," lanjutnya. "Ketika kami masih bersama, ia bisa menyelinapkan aku ke kamarnya kapan saja. Ia menyembunyikan aku di kediaman keluarganya tanpa seorang pun tahu. Apa kau pikir ia tak bisa melakukan itu pada anak dan istrinya? HanGuang-Jun sangat cerdas, Lan Zhan. Ia takkan membiarkan orang yang dicintainya terbunuh."

"Aku percaya," Lan Wangji menyahut, " buktinya kau dikutuk agar hidup selamanya."

Wei Wuxian mengedikkan bahu, "Aku tak tahu kapan tepatnya aku mulai dikutuk. Sebuah kutukan bisa muncul secepat saat ucapan itu terlontar, atau bahkan bisa tertunda jika harga yang dibayar belum memenuhi syarat."

"Apa HanGuang-Jun membiarkan dirinya mati agar harga yang dibayar untuk mengutukmu bisa lunas?"

"Entahlah," Wei Wuxian menggeleng, senyumnya melengkung pedih. "Aku baru mendapatkan tanda kutukan itu setelah melihat sekte Gusu Lan habis dibantai."

"Tanda kutukan?" ulang Lan Wangji.

Wei Wuxian mengangguk. Ia menurunkan baju rumah sakitnya yang belum diganti, memperlihatkan bulan sabit sempurna di dekat tulang selangka.

Lan Wangji terkejut, "Apa itu sakit?"

"Tidak sesakit saat aku harus meninggalkan HanGuang-Jun," sahut Wei Wuxian. Ia tanpa sadar terus menatap kaki Lan Wangji. Seolah mengantisipasi agar pemuda itu tak mendekat dan melakukan sesuatu padanya. "Sebenarnya, aku sudah merasa mati di hari saat aku meninggalkan dia."

"Mn, dan sampai sekarang?"

"Ya, 400 tahun hidup sendirian bukan hal yang mudah jika jiwaku masih hidup, Lan Zhan. Selamanya HanGuang-Jun akan menganggapku penjahat karena aku telah menyakitinya. Padahal, setelah kami berpisah, aku berjanji takkan jatuh cinta lagi. HanGuang-Jun tidak tahu kalau aku selalu setia hingga ia dendam dan mengutukku.

"Jika aku boleh jujur, tahukah kau tahu apa cita-citaku, Lan Zhan? Andai saja aku boleh terlahir kembali, aku ingin terlahir sebagai perempuan yang sempurna untuknya. Kami mungkin akan menikah dan memiliki anak-anak yang manis. Aku akan menyematkan marga Lan di depan namaku. Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kami dan aku juga akan memiliki keturunan yang tampan sepertimu..."

Kata-kata Wei Wuxian terputus saat Lan Wangji mendekapnya erat.

"Lan Zhan? Kau kenapa?"

"Bukan kau yang menyakitinya, tapi dia yang menyakitimu."

"Lan Zhan...," Wei Wuxian terkejut saat merasakan aliran hangat turun membasahi pundaknya. "Kau menangis?"

"Wei Wuxian," Lan Wangji berbisik, "jika nanti kita berhasil bertemu dia, aku berjanji akan menghajar HanGuang-Jun untukmu."

Sesaat, Wei Wuxian mengira semua itu hanya mimpi. Lan Wangji meletakkan tangannya melingkari lengan. Wei Wuxian tak diizinkan untuk menjauh.

Kendaraan kesayangan Lan Wangji terparkir di halaman depan rumah sakit. Wei Wuxian sempat berpikir lama sebelum naik ke jok belakang. Saat Lan Wangji menyerahkan helm, Wei Wuxian bertanya, "Kau serius?"

Lan Wangji mengangguk. "Mn."

Wei Wuxian naik ke atas motor dengan canggung.

Lan Wangji melingkarkan lengan Wei Wuxian ke pinggang dan bertanya, "Tidak masalah kalau aku mengebut?"

Wei Wuxian terkekeh ceria. Ia menghapus setitik air yang masih membersit di sudut mata. Ini sedikit sulit dipercaya. Lan Wangji yang tadinya sangat dingin dan garang, kini berubah jadi hangat dan bersahabat.

Saat Wei Wuxian menempelkan wajahnya ke pundak Lan Wangji, ia tak lagi berharap detak jantung itu adalah milik HanGuang-Jun.

"Aku sudah mengumpulkan banyak alamat dari internet, kita datangi satu persatu."

"Alamat siapa?" tanya Wei Wuxian. "Semua orang yang bernama Lan Wangji?"

"Semua keluarga yang bermarga Lan atau semua orang yang memiliki nama Wangji."

Mata Wei Wuxian terbeliak. Punggungnya menegak, kaget, "Tapi itu sangat banyak!"

"Kita mulai dari radius yang terdekat. Kalau tidak ketemu, besok kita berangkat ke Gusu."

Wei Wuxian diam. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa menemukan seseorang yang lebih mirip HanGuang-Jun selain Lan Wangji di hadapannya ini?

Wei Wuxian yang tak menutup kaca helm, merasakan angin dingin menerpa wajah dan ia gemetar karena takut. Wei Wuxian tak siap kalau harus dibuat kecewa atau menangis lagi. Lan Wangji—sama seperti HanGuang-Jun—sangat sulit ditebak.

"15 menit dari sini adalah alamat yang pertama."

Wei Wuxian mengangguk, sekalipun dalam hati ia ingin Lan Wangji menghentikan motornya. Ada pergolakan kuat dari balik dada Wei Wuxian. Ia ingin tahu apakah sebaiknya ia membuat orang itu mabuk sampai terkapar agar bersedia menidurinya? Bukankah—kemungkinan—Lan Wangji juga memiliki toleransi alkohol yang sama payahnya dengan HanGuang-Jun?

Lan Wangji baru menginjak rem setelah sekian lama Wei Wuxian tenggelam dalam lamunan. Ia diminta turun.

Wei Wuxian memerhatikan Lan Wangji yang berjalan lebih dulu, menatap punggungnya yang dilapisi jaket _windbreaker _berwarna abu-abu.

"Kenapa diam? Ayo jalan?"

Lan Wangji mengulurkan tangan. Di belakangnya terhampar jalanan kosong dengan jajaran pohon berdaun cokelat.

Kulit Lan Wangji seperti satin. Air mukanya seindah malaikat serafim.

Mungkin sayapnya tertinggal di suatu tempat hingga ia berjalan dengan kaki. Namun, tak akan ada yang menyanggah bahwa tatapan tajam yang terbingkai wajah sempurna itu bisa membuat siapa pun jadi gila.

"Wei Wuxian."

"I-iya!"

Wei Wuxian menggenggam tangannya, sesekali melirik, khawatir sayap Lan Wangji tiba-tiba muncul dan ia terbang mengepak menuju surga.

"Alamatnya di sana," Lan Wangji menunjuk sebuah rumah, tak jauh di depan mereka. "Kau yang mengetuk pintu, atau aku?"

Kali ini Wei Wuxian berjalan mendahului. Seingatnya, HanGuang-Jun tak suka jika diminta berbicara pada orang asing. Ia mengetuk pintu dan menunggu. Seorang lelaki tua muncul dan bertanya ia mencari siapa.

Wei Wuxian menatap Lan Wangji, meminta pertolongan.

"Maaf, Paman. Aku ingin bertanya apa kau memiliki anggota keluarga bernama Lan Wangji. Aku sempat melihat namanya di internet dan bermaksud menemuinya."

Wei Wuxian ingin mengatakan 'tidak mungkin', tapi ia menghargai niat Lan Wangji untuk menolongnya.

"Wangji kuliah di Amerika, kalian ini temannya dari sekolah menengah?"

Mendengar itu, Wei Wuxian buru-buru menarik lengan Lan Wangji dan mengajaknya pergi.

"Kita coba alamat yang lain." Lan Wangji membuka peta digital. "10 menit dari sini."

Wei Wuxian menurut. Meskipun ia merasa semua ini sangat bodoh, ia tetap bersedia mengikuti Lan Wangji, ke mana pun pria itu membawanya.

"Maaf, tuan-tuan. Wangji sudah bukan anakku lagi. Dia menikah dengan perempuan jalang bulan lalu dan kami telah mencoretnya dari daftar pewaris keluarga. Selamat siang!"

Pintu kedua yang mereka ketuk, ditutup begitu saja di depan hidung Wei Wuxian.

Alih-alih tersinggung, pemuda itu justru terbahak, "Aku heran kenapa manusia yang namanya Wangji sangat suka membahayakan nama keluarga. Apakah nama itu membawa pengaruh buruk bagi yang memilikinya? Kalau punya anak, aku berjanji takkan menamainya Wangji."

Lan Wangji menghela napas, melangkah meninggalkan Wei Wuxian. Pencarian ini belum saatnya diakhiri.

"Lan Wangji itu siapa, ya? Guru lesku yang namanya Wangji. Tapi marganya bukan Lan."

Pintu ketiga yang diketuk juga tak menghasilkan apa-apa.

"Iya,_ Gege_. Di sini ada Wangji," ada juga anak kecil yang membuka pintu untuk mereka. Wei Wuxian sampai harus berlutut untuk menyejajari tingginya. "Mau bertemu Wangji?"

Wei Wuxian menyesal mengiyakan. 'Wangji' milik bocah itu adalah anakan kucing Persia. Ia begitu kecil, rapuh, dan sakit-sakitan.

"Jangan dipegang, ya. Kata Mama, dia lahir sebelum waktunya."

"Kenapa dia menamai bayi kucing prematur dengan nama Wangji." Lan Wangji kesal. "Tidak adakah Wangji yang setidaknya mendekati ciri-ciri HanGuang-Jun?"

"Ada." Wei Wuxian menunjuk dirinya, "Kau."

Karena Lan Wangji tetap bersikeras agar mereka tak menyerah, Wei Wuxian berusaha menambah kesabaran. Mereka sudah menghampiri 16 rumah dan tak mendapatkan hasil. Mungkin Wei Wuxian harus tidur cepat malam ini karena besok pagi Lan Wangji bisa-bisa memaksanya untuk berangkat ke Gusu.

"Berjanjilah ini rumah yang terakhir." Wei Wuxian berdecak, "Jika kali ini gagal lagi, aku ingin langsung pulang ke rumah dan menyiapkan makan malam untukmu."

"Mn."

Lan Wangji tampaknya juga sudah muak berlama-lama. Ia mengetuk pintu terakhir—rumah ke-17—yang kata sumber di internet, memiliki seorang penghuni bernama Wangji.

"Selamat sore. Kami ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Wangji."

Wei Wuxian mengerutkan kening. Rumah yang mengenaskan dengan ruang tamu kotor tanpa meja dan kursi.

Pemuda yang membukakan pintu tampak tidak ramah. Ketika penghuni rumah yang lain muncul sambil mendorong kursi roda, si pembuka pintu mengatakan bahwa kakeknya yang bernama Wangji lumpuh karena stroke.

"Siapa yang bertamu?" Pemuda yang mendorong kursi roda itu heran. Jarang ada orang asing yang memiliki keperluan dengan keluarganya. "Hei, kau Lan Wangji yang sering balapan liar melawan Wen Chao, kan?"

Keduanya terkejut. Pemuda itu meninggalkan kursi roda kakeknya untuk menghampiri Lan Wangji dan Wei Wuxian.

"Bedebah kau, Lan Wangji!" Kerah jaket Lan Wangji tiba-tiba direnggut. Pemuda kekar itu berteriak marah di depan wajahnya. "Bisa-bisanya kau kalah saat balapan tempo hari! Aku sudah mempertaruhkan banyak uang untukmu! Kakekku butuh banyak biaya untuk berobat! Aku berharap bisa menggandakan uangku dengan cara melihatmu menang!"

Wei Wuxian menjerit saat wajah Lan Wangji mendadak dihantam dengan tinjuan.

"Rasakan, dasar manusia payah! Aku sudah berharap banyak padamu! Kau seharusnya tidak perlu terjatuh agar kakekku bisa berobat! Kau sudah membuatnya semakin menderita karena tak menang balapan! Mati saja kau, Lan Wangji! Aku benar-benar muak padamu!"

"Hentikan!" Wei Wuxian melerai. "Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu berjudi, Tuan! Kalau kau merugi, semua itu bukan salah Lan Zhan!"

"Diam kau! Manusia tak berguna ini harus diberi pelajaran!"

"Hentikan!" Wei Wuxian merenggut lengan Lan Wangji, kemudian melemparkan dompetnya ke arah pintu. "Habiskan saja semua uang di sana kalau kau mau! Ayo pergi, Lan Zhan! Percuma kita bicara pada manusia tak tahu diri seperti dia!"

* * *

Wei Wuxian memapah Lan Wangji yang terseok seraya memegangi perut.

Ada tendangan brutal yang ia terima dari penjudi gila itu.

Pintu rumah dibuka dengan sebelah tangan. Wei Wuxian membawa Lan Wangji ke kamar, membaringkan pria itu di ranjang dan melepas sepatunya.

"Dasar orang gila, dia sendiri yang berjudi tapi kau yang disalahkan." Mulutnya terus mendumal. Lan Wangji yang memerhatikannya, diam-diam menyadari bahwa sosok di depannya ini sejak kemarin memang "terlalu peduli".

Wei Wuxian meletakkan sepatu Lan Wangji, lalu mendekat lagi untuk melepas jaketnya.

Lan Wangji bergerak risih tapi Wei Wuxian berkata, "Tenang saja, aku sudah pernah melihat semuanya."

Tak ada percakapan lagi di antara mereka. Wajah Lan Wangji yang sedikit membiru karena tinjuan, dikompres dengan air es.

Wei Wuxian juga merebus sayur dan daging agar Lan Wangji makan. Ia membuka selimut dan memastikan Lan Wangji tak kedinginan karena hari telah beranjak malam.

"Aku akan mengambilkan makan malammu."

"Wei Wuxian."

Wei Wuxian menghentikan langkah, menoleh lagi padanya. "Ya?"

"Besok kita berangkat ke Gusu."

Namun, Wei Wuxian menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau."

"Kau harus mencari HanGuang-Jun!"

"Kau harus sembuh dulu sebelum memikirkan urusan orang lain, Lan Zhan!"

Lan Wangji membiarkan Wei Wuxian keluar dari kamar. Ia tidak menyusul, sibuk memikirkan mengapa perasaannya berdesir saat Wei Wuxian terlihat begitu marah saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir itu.

Ujung selimut tebal dicengkeram, Lan Wangji takut mengakui bahwa dirinya mulai luluh oleh kepedulian Wei Wuxian.

"Bukan maksudku untuk marah. Aku hanya tak mau kau memaksakan diri, Lan Zhan."

Saat Wei Wuxian kembali, sebuah nampan dengan sup dan nasi panas telah berada di tangannya. Lan Wangji tak menolak saat Wei Wuxian menyodorkan sendok dengan kuah kaldu yang mengepul.

Wei Wuxian bertanya apakah pipi Lan Wangji terasa sakit saat mengunyah dan Lan Wangji tak bisa menjawab karena sibuk dengan isi kepalanya sendiri.

"Lan Zhan, maafkan aku." Wei Wuxian berbisik, "Kau jadi babak belur seperti ini karena aku memperbolehkanmu mencari HanGuang-Jun. Seharusnya, setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, kita langsung kembali ke rumah. Aku tidak menyangka jika semua ini akan terjadi. Aku minta maaf."

"Wei Wuxian." Lan Wangji menatapnya. "Apa sejak dulu kau memang sebaik ini?"

Senyuman manis itu membuat Lan Wangji terpaku. Bola matanya yang dingin dan tajam kini melunak di hadapan Wei Wuxian. Ia mengamati wajah Wei Wuxian yang—entah kenapa terlambat ia sadari—begitu indah dan menenangkan.

"Kau tidak marah padaku soal rumah sakit jiwa itu?"

Ringan, Wei Wuxian menggeleng. "Aku sudah lupa," ia tertawa kecil. "Jangan diungkit lagi."

"Kurasa HanGuang-Jun lah yang akan marah padaku."

Mata Wei Wuxian melebar, "Memangnya kenapa?"

Bibirnya terkunci karena Lan Wangji mengecupnya, lembut dan dalam.

Wei Wuxian hampir tak percaya pada apa yang terjadi. Sang malaikat serafim kini memeluknya lekat seolah tak mau kehilangan.

Lan Wangji menyingkirkan makanan di tangan Wei Wuxian. Lengan pemuda itu ditarik dan Wei Wuxian tak menolak saat dipangku.

"Lan Zhan..."

"Maafkan aku, Wei Wuxian."

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Tiba-tiba aku ingin menghancurkan janjimu."

"Janjiku yang mana?"

"..."

"Lan Zhan?"

"Janjimu tidak jatuh cinta lagi setelah berpisah dengan HanGuang-Jun."

Wei Wuxian terkejut. Entah berapa kali mereka berbagi ciuman malam itu. Wei Wuxian merasakan jantungnya membadai, sementara Lan Wangji menikmati gerimis yang menjatuhi hatinya.

Tak ada sebersit pun nama HanGuang-Jun dalam pikiran mereka. Yang ada hanyalah Lan Wangji dan Wei Wuxian, serta cinta baru yang kurang ajar karena menyusup tiba-tiba.

Lan Wangji melirik jendela kamar yang tak tertutup tirai. Bulan sabit melengkung di langit, menunggu mereka lupa diri hingga sepakat melakukan dosa besar malam ini.

Lan Wangji membaringkan Wei Wuxian di bawah tubuhnya. Selimut tebal telah terjatuh. Tangan Lan Wangji bergerak, meredupkan lampu yang semula terang-benderang.

"Aku bukan HanGuang-Jun," Lan Wangji mengecup tulang selangka Wei Wuxian, menyentuh tanda kutukan itu dengan bibirnya, "kalau pun aku tak bisa mengontrol diriku malam ini, tak akan ada yang terjadi padamu."

Wei Wuxian mengangguk. Ia memejamkan mata, ragu-ragu meraba baju Lan Wangji, melucuti, kemudian melemparnya.

"Katakan pada HanGuang-Jun, aku takkan mengembalikan _miliknya_."

Wei Wuxian juga membiarkan Lan Wangji menelanjanginya. Bertindihan nyaris tanpa jarak, Wei Wuxian tak bisa melepaskan mata terlalu lama dari pria itu.

Manusia ini nyaris bercahaya karena ia tercipta dalam rupa yang istimewa.

Wei Wuxian meraba punggung telanjang Lan Wangji. Berharap menemukan bekas luka dari sayap yang tercabut—jika benar ia adalah malaikat yang jatuh dari surga.

Lan Wangji menyentuk pelan di bagian bawah tubuh Wei Wuxian. Ia menikmati erangan demi erangan yang terdengar seperti permohohan di telinganya.

Wei Wuxian bergerak pelan saat Lan Wangji menebar tanda merah di sekujur tubuhnya. Ada yang terasa basah di bawah. Lan Wangji berbisik menenangkan saat Wei Wuxian merona dan gelisah.

"Aku menang satu langkah dari HanGuang-Jun."

"Kau menang seribu langkah," rambut pendek Lan Wangji direnggut. Wei Wuxian mengecup keningnya yang mulai berkeringat. "Kau berhasil menghancurkan janjiku."

Malam ini sungguh panjang untuk mereka. Dengan bulan sabit yang masih mengawasi dari jauh, menyaksikan kisah cinta terlarang terulang lagi setelah 400 tahun lamanya, Lan Wangji dan Wei Wuxian menyerahkan diri pada hasrat yang membelenggu dada mereka.

"Lan Zhan..."

"Mn."

Wei Wuxian menikmati detik demi detik, seakan aktivitas ranjangnya dengan Lan Wangji adalah perjamuan istimewa.

Lan Wangji memasukkan jarinya dan Wei Wuxian mengerang, dengan mudah memahami bahwa itu hanyalah persiapan.

Permainan yang sebenarnya baru saja dimulai.

"Berjanjilah, kau takkan meninggalkan aku seperti meninggalkan HanGuang-Jun."

Wei Wuxian mengangguk.

Ia membiarkan Lan Wangji mengangkat pinggulnya, memasrahkan apa pun yang akan terjadi dalam genggaman lelaki itu.

"Lan Zhan...," Wei Wuxian masih sempat memanggil nama itu sebelum ia merasakan sesuatu merobek dirinya—tajam dan dalam.

Wei Wuxian menangis tapi Lan Wangji tak membiarkan bibirnya mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Perut Wei Wuxian terasa dipenuhi oleh ribuan kupu-kupu dan kakinya melunak, tak mengizinkan dirinya berontak.

Ciuman panjang itu menelan segala rintihan dan penyesalan Wei Wuxian karena telah berkhianat pada HanGuang-Jun

Padahal, awalnya ia hanya menginginkan hubungan intim sebagai ritual pembunuhan.

Namun siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab jika pada akhirnya, Wei Wuxian benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Lan Wangji?

Saat dosa besar itu telah mengalir, Wei Wuxian mendekap tubuh telanjang Lan Wangji sebagai pernyataan bahwa mulai hari ini, ia takkan lagi mencari cara untuk mati.

Hidup selamanya terdengar menyenangkan jika ia tetap bersama Lan Wangji.

"Masih sanggup?"

"Jangan remehkan aku, Lan Zhan! Sampai fajar pun aku takkan minta berhenti."

Wei Wuxian masih menikmati permainan panjang itu. Lan Wangji memuncak berkali-kali.

Wei Wuxian senang karena tubuhnya cukup tangguh untuk mengimbangi kekuatan Lan Wangji.

Sambil menikmati cumbuan tanpa henti yang menghujani tubuhnya, Wei Wuxian menoleh pelan ke jendela. Keningnya berkerut karena bulan sabit yang tadinya sepucat permukaan dinding, kini berubah semerah darah.

Wei Wuxian juga mendengar petir dan guntur menggelegar di luar sana, menerjunkan hujan deras yang menerjang bumi tiba-tiba.

"L-Lan Zhan?"

Lan Wangji sudah hampir memasuki Wei Wuxian sekali lagi, sebelum lelaki itu melihat tanda kutukan di tubuh Wei Wuxian perlahan menghilang.

Nanar, mereka saling bertatapan.

"Lan Zhan?"

Wei Wuxian tak siap mendengar panggilan mengejutkan itu menyentuh telinganya.

"Wei Ying?"

* * *

_"Wei Ying!"_

_"Wangji, Wei Wuxian sudah pergi."_

_Lan Wangji—atau HanGuang-Jun—yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjangnya, menatap Lan Xichen tanpa bicara._

_Sang pemimpin klan Lan memberi tahunya kabar buruk. Suaranya seperti bergema dalam kesunyian _jingshi_._

_Sekian lama ia koma karena hukuman brutal itu, ternyata Wei Wuxian tak menunggunya bangun. Lan Wangji kecewa. Ternyata cinta Wei Wuxian kalah murni dari cintanya._

_"Kenapa?" Lan Wangji sebenarnya tak berharap jawaban, karena penjelasan apa pun pada akhirnya tetap akan membuatnya terluka. "Demi dia aku dicambuk seribu kali."_

_Lan Xichen menatap adiknya, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Berat rasanya untuk memberikan surat terakhir yang ditulis Wei Wuxian kepada Lan Wangji. Lan Xichen mungkin harus menunggu hingga beberapa purnama sampai Lan Wangji bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ia telah ditinggalkan._

_"Kertas apa itu?" _

_Namun, Lan Xichen menyesal. Ia lupa untuk menyembunyikan surat itu sebelum Lan Wangji bangun. Saat adiknya memaksa untuk berdiri dan mengambil gulungan di atas meja, Lan Xichen berkata cepat, "Wei Wuxian pergi demi kebaikanmu, Wangji."_

_Sekalipun selama ini, seorang Lan Wangji nyaris tak pernah membantah kakaknya, kali ini ia mengabaikan Lan Xichen dan membawa kertas itu keluar dari _jingshi_._

_Di bawah tetesan salju pertama yang mulai merintik, Lan Wangji membaca kata demi kata yang dituliskan oleh Wei Wuxian._

**_Untuk HanGuang-Jun._**

**_Kuharap tubuhmu sudah membaik saat kau membaca surat ini._**

**_Aku tahu kau pasti sangat marah karena aku tak berpamitan._**

**_Aku hanya tidak ingin memberikan beban yang lebih berat lagi untukmu lantaran harus melihatku pergi. _**

**_Perpisahan ini bukan hanya demi kebaikanmu, tapi juga demi kebaikanku._**

**_Lan Zhan, aku tak tahu mengapa kau bisa begitu keras kepala._**

**_Aku sudah pernah mengucapkan selamat tinggal, tapi kau memaksaku kembali secara sukarela karena hal bodoh yang kau lakukan._**

**_Aku sudah lupa seperti apa lagu yang kau ciptakan untukku, dan aku malu ketika mendengar bahwa lagu bodoh itu masih suka kau mainkan diam-diam. Kau sungguh kejam, aku malu pernah bersedia menjadi kekasihmu._**

**_Lan Zhan, aku tidak mau mengumpankan diri dalam bahaya. Aku ingin menjalani hidup yang bebas dan bahagia sebagai manusia._**

**_Kau dan keluargamu terbiasa melihat hitam dan putih dalam keadaan yang benar-benar terpisah, sementara sejak dulu aku tak bisa memisahkan semua itu. Dunia bagiku abu-abu, aku tak paham mana jalan yang benar dan mana yang salah._**

**_Tentang pertanyaan semua orang mengenai "Wei Wuxian bersekutu dengan iblis", itu tidak salah. Aku tidak keberatan dengan ritual terlarang atau keharusan untuk menumbalkan seseorang, asal keinginanku tercapai. Kau pasti akan malu jika terus bertahan di sisi penjahat sepertiku._**

**_Lan Zhan, aku tidak pernah mencintaimu. Selama ini aku berbohong, aku tidak pernah menganggapmu belahan jiwaku._**

**_Kau hanya alatku untuk mencuri perhatian para petinggi dunia kultivasi. Aku bisa mendapatkan banyak hal jika memanfaatkan rasa cintamu padaku yang buta itu._**

**_Surat ini adalah kejujuranku, Lan Zhan. Aku pergi tanpa ada paksaan dari siapa-siapa. Hiduplah dengan baik dan menikahlah dengan seorang perempuan. Darah milik seorang HanGuang-Jun terlalu berharga jika harus berhenti mengalir hanya karena kau memilih bertahan di sisiku._**

**_Setelah ini aku tidak akan kembali. Aku akan mengembara, mencari banyak musuh, kemudian menikahi seorang wanita cantik yang akan kurampas dalam sebuah pertempuran. _**

**_Kuucapkan selamat tinggal dengan senang hati padamu, HanGuang-Jun. _**

**_Aku berharap, setelah ini kau akan mengerti bahwa cintamu selama ini hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan._**

**_\- Wei Wuxian_**

_"Wangji!"_

_Lan Xichen menahan tubuh Lan Wangji yang nyaris ambruk, sebelum sang adik berlutut di tanah karena tak kuat berdiri._

_Lan Xichen sama sekali tak tahu apa isi surat itu, tapi melihat reaksi Lan Wangji yang begitu hancur, ia yakin bahwa Wei Wuxian menuliskan kalimat perpisahan yang tak bisa Lan Wangji terima._

_"Surat ini akan kusimpan." Ia meraih benda itu dari tangan Lan Wangji, memaksa adiknya untuk bangkit tapi Lan Wangji belum bisa menguasai diri._

_Air mata Lan Wangji menetes, mencairkan serpihan salju pertama yang terjatuh di dekat kakinya._

_"Wei Ying," Lan Wangji mengabaikan tetesan darah dari hidungnya—barangkali masih ada luka di dalam tubuhnya yan belum sembuh benar. "Wei Ying!"_

_"Wangji!"_

_"Aku mohon. Kembalilah, Wei Ying!"_

_Belum pernah sekali pun Lan Xichen melihat adiknya hancur hingga meratap seperti itu._

_Ia memegang pundak Lan Wangji, matanya terpejam karena hatinya ikut terluka._

_Lan Wangji, HanGuang-Jun yang luar biasa itu, kini tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sekujur tubuhnya seperti mati rasa. Teringat pada segala hal tentang Wei Wuxian membuat hatinya tercakar-cakar. _

_Susah payah, Lan Wangji berdiri dan terseok-seok memasuki _jingshi_, mengambil pedangnya yang diletakkan di atas meja._

_"Wangji!"_

_Lan Xichen berlari. Saat _bichen_ ditarik dan nyaris dihunuskan pada pemegangnya sendiri, Lan Xichen menampik keras tangan Lan Wangji._

_"Jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri! Apa pun yang kau lakukan, dia tidak akan pernah kembali!"_

_Melihat kakaknya begitu marah, Lan Wangji tak berkata apa pun. Lan Xichen membawa pedangnya, meninggalkan Lan Wangji seorang diri. _

_Lan Xichen berkata pada seorang murid Gusu Lan yang melintas, bahwa untuk sementara, tak ada yang boleh memberikan _bichen_ pada Lan Wangji._

_Tahun-tahun selanjutnya berlalu lambat bagaikan mimpi buruk__ tanpa akhir._

_Sudah tak ada lagi jam tidur yang pasti untuk Lan Wangji. Setiap malam yang ia lakukan adalah menunggu Wei Wuxian kembali untuk memeluk dan terlelap dalam dekapannya._

_Lan Wangji memaksakan diri tidur larut dan bangun lebih pagi sebelum semua orang terjaga. Ia masih berharap Wei Wuxian muncul dari kegelapan, sekalipun di dunia kultivasi nama sosok yang ia cintai itu perlahan sudah mulai dilupakan._

_"Ada banyak buku baru yang dikirim ke Paviliun Perpustakaan. Singkirkan beberapa judul yang kutandai dengan coretan tinta merah karena itu adalah buku terlarang."_

_Lan Wangji sengaja menyingkir saat Lan Xichen berbicara dengan sekumpulan murid yang ditugaskan untuk membereskan perpustakaan. Beberapa lusin buku baru datang hari ini. Lan Wangji masih sering menghabiskan waktu di sana, sekalipun sekarang tak lagi ada Wei Wuxian yang mengganggunya di tempat itu._

_"HanGuang-Jun."_

_Setelah memastikan kakaknya telah berlalu, Lan Wangji meminta para anak muda itu untuk pergi dari ruangan baca. Ia memasuki bilik terlarang. Buku-buku yang belum selesai dibereskan juga ia bongkar. Lan Wangji menemukan sebuah dokumen dengan coretan merah; ilmu dasar menciptakan kutukan._

_Ia mengambil buku itu dan membawanya berlalu. Lan Wangji tak bisa berhenti membaca, karena setiap kata yang tertulis di sana seakan mengantarkannya pada ingatan tentang Wei Wuxian._

_Kutukan bisa menjadi pembalasan dendam yang menyiksa Wei Wuxian pelan-pelan._

_Lan Wangji membuka halaman demi halaman. Ia menemukan kutukan tentang hidup abadi._

_Kalau dihitung hari ini, Wei Wuxian meninggalkannya hampir lima belas tahun._

_Selama ini Lan Wangji belum menyerah untuk menunggu. Namun, dari apa yang terjadi, Wei Wuxian jelas sudah mengingkari janji mereka._

_Surat dengan isi yang sangat keji itu telah menghancurkan hati Lan Wangji, mempengaruhi hidupnya, hingga ia mendengar desas-desus bahwa dirinya dianggap bukan lagi HanGuang-Jun yang dulu. Bukan lagi sang pembawa cahaya yang dibanggakan Sekte Gusu Lan._

_Lan Wangji membaca bahwa kutukan hidup abadi itu bisa dibangkitkan saat bulan di langit membentuk sabit yang sempurna. _

_Tumbalnya adalah jantung manusia yang memiliki hubungan darah, dihormati, serta dicintai oleh si pencipta kutukan._

_Lan Wangji tak bisa mengabaikan nama Lan Qiren yang tiba-tiba melintas di kepalanya. Ia menutup buku itu dan berjalan keluar. Di jantung Cloud Recesses yang selalu sepi, ia berpapasan dengan Lan Xichen._

_"Wangji? Kau dari mana?"_

_"Aku akan ikut berburu. Seorang murid memberitahuku tadi siang."_

_"Oh, aku baru saja berniat mengingatkanmu."_

_Lan Wangji lega. Kakaknya ternyata tak menyadari ia baru dari mana._

_Lan Xichen datang untuk mengingatkannya agar ikut andil dalam ritual perburuan malam._

_Lan Wangji bertanya berapa banyak klan yang berpartisipasi malam itu, dan Lan Xichen mengatakan ia harus belajar mengabaikan omongan miring dari orang lain._

_Tak lama kemudian, Lan Wangji meminta izin pada kakaknya untuk bergabung dengan para pemburu._

_Saat berpapasan dengan Lan Qiren, ia tak memberi penghormatan sampai paman sekaligus gurunya itu, bertanya apakah ada yang salah dari dirinya._

_"Aku tidak melihat," Lan Wangji nyaris tak pernah berbohong, tapi kali ini ia ingin berbohong. "Maafkan aku."_

_"Ajaran tak sopan itu," Lan Qiren menggeram, "pasti ditularkan Wei Wuxian."_

_Mendengar nama terlarang itu disebut, darah Lan Wangji mendidih seketika._

_"Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan sopan santunku," geramnya, "apa yang terjadi pada semua orang di Gusu Lan, sampai-sampai setiap keburukan dianggap dicetuskan oleh Wei Ying?"_

_Lan Wangji berbalik dan meninggalkan pamannya sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah._

_Ia berlari menuju hutan dan menemukan para pemuda dari klan lain telah berkumpul._

_Beberapa di antara mereka terbungkam saat HanGuang-Jun datang._

_Lan Wangji belum tuli untuk mendengar beberapa dari mereka mengatakan bahwa sekarang, Tuan Muda Lan Kedua dicurigai mengidap gangguan jiwa._

_Lan Wangji mendongak, menatap bulan sabit yang muncul di antara kanopi pepohonan. _

_Saat perburuan dimulai, ia tak mengikuti arah yang disarankan._

_Lan Wangji kembali ke Cloud Recesses sambil menggenggam pedang._

_Esok paginya, Gusu Lan gempar karena Lan Qiren tewas dengan dada tercabik-cabik._

_"Di mana Wangji?!" Ada firasat buruk menusuk dada Lan Xichen. "Cari Wangji sekarang!"_

_HanGuang-Jun mendekap kantung berisi jantung segar itu ke dalam hutan._

_Nanti malam, ia harus menunggu bulan sabit kembali datang._

_Lan Wangji mencuci organ yang masih berdenyut __pelan__, kemudian menyusun sebuah altar dari kayu dan ranting kering._

_Ia memejamkan mata dan melihat Wei Wuxian melambai dalam bayangannya._

_'Kau tidak akan bisa mati sebelum bertemu lagi denganku.'_

_Dengan tumbal dan ritual terlarangnya itu, sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa Wei Wuxian setelah ini akan sangat tersiksa karena waktu takkan berjalan maju untuknya._

_Ini adalah pembalasan dendam terbaik bagi Lan Wangji. Semua orang—siapa pun—yang menyakitinya, harus tahu bahwa setiap perbuatan pasti diganjar karma._

_Saat jantung Lan Qiren dibakar, muncul asap tebal dari arah pegunungan._

_Lan Wangji menutup mata, tak ingin melihat sosok iblis buruk rupa yang menerima persembahannya._

_Monster berkepala naga setinggi lima belas kali dirinya itu melata, mendekati Lan Wangji. Dengan suaranya yang menggelegar, ia mengatakan bahwa jarang-dirinya bertemu dengan seorang pendendam yang mencetuskan kehancuran atas nama cinta._

_"Aku tak ingin berbasa-basi," ujar Lan Wangji, "aku mau Wei Ying tak bisa mati."_

_"Dia akan mati jika telah membayar seluruh rasa sakit hatimu dengan persetubuhan. Sebelum hari itu terjadi, dia tidak akan mati meskipun sudah hidup ratusan, bahkan ribuan tahun. Ia juga tidak bisa menua. Satu-satunya jalan untuk mengundang mautnya adalah melalui dirimu."_

_"Apa kutukan itu sudah tercipta mulai detik ini?" tanya Lan Wangji penasaran._

_"Tunggu saat bulan baru dan tanda kutukan itu akan melekat pada targetmu."_

_"Harus menunggu bulan baru?" Lan Wangji keberatan. "Tidak bisa sekarang?"_

_"Kutukan yang kuat membutuhkan waktu untuk memanggil energi gelap dari inti bumi. Kutukan itu tak bisa dicabut karena sudah dicatat oleh alam semesta bahkan sejak kau baru mengucapkannya."_

_Suara sang iblis menggetarkan tanah. Ketika ia pergi, Lan Wangji bergegas membersihkan seluruh jejak persembahannya._

_Ia bermaksud kembali ke Cloud Recesses. Namun, mendadak ia dicegat oleh Lan Xichen yang membawa tiga lusin pasukan._

_"Wangji?"_

_Kakaknya menatap pakaian Lan Wangji yang terciprat noda darah._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan? Paman Qiren dibunuh dan kau tiba-tiba menghilang."_

_Tidak ada alasan Lan Xichen membiarkan Lan Wangji tidur malam itu._

_Di dalam ruang pribadi milik mendiang guru mereka, Lan Xichen duduk tegak, berhadapan dengan adiknya._

_"Jelaskan padaku apa yang kau lakukan di hutan seharian ini, sampai tak tahu bahwa semua orang sibuk mencarimu."_

_Lan Wangji memandang Lan Xichen, "Memangnya kenapa? Aku jadi tertuduh?"_

_Sungguh, Lan Xichen sangat benci mengatakan ini. Namun, seorang murid Gusu Lan tanpa sengaja melihat Lan Wangji masuk ke dalam ruang pribadi Lan Qiren tadi malam._

_Memang tak ada teriakan atau apa pun yang mencurigakan. Namun, setelah beberapa jam kemudian mayat Lan Qiren ditemukan, murid yang tak disebutkan namanya itu melapor pada Lan Xichen._

_Ia mencatut nama Lan Wangji dalam laporannya. Lan Xichen ingin menyangkal, tapi tak ada gunanya juga seorang murid lugu memfitnah HanGuang-Jun._

_"Bahkan orang terakhir yang kuharap percaya padaku pun, kini berkhianat." Lan Wangji berdiri, ia memandang kakaknya dan kembali berkata, "Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membersihkan namaku?"_

_"Cukup katakan padaku, bukan kau yang membunuh Guru."_

_Lan Wangji bertukar tatapan tajam dengan kakaknya, seolah tengah mengukur kekuatan jika memang perdebatan hari ini akan harus diakhiri dengan ayunan pedang._

_Pada saat bersamaan, angin kencang dari gunung berhembus, menjatuhkan tumpukan buku dan kertas milik mendiang Lan Qiren dari rak kayu di belakang mereka._

_"Surat-surat itu!" Lan Wangji terkejut, ada lebih dari sepuluh lembar surat yang ditulis oleh Wei Wuxian, tapi dilarang untuk diberikan padanya._

_Lan Wangji meraih lembaran itu dan mulai membaca potongan pesan di sana._

_Ada banyak kata yang memudar. Lan Wangji yakin Wei Wuxian menangis saat menulisnya._

_Lan Zhan, aku juga mencintaimu._

_Lembaran yang lain diraih._

_Aku bersumpah untuk meninggalkanmu karena tak mau kau menderita. Aku tak bisa mengatakannya langsung tapi percayalah, aku sangat, sangat, sangat mencintaimu. Aku pergi karena harus, bukan karena __mau__._

_Lan Wangji membaca kertas itu satu persatu dan menatap emosional pada Lan Xichen._

_"Wangji," sang pemimpin klan Lan mundur selangkah. "Sungguh, aku juga tidak tahu—"_

_"Kalian semua berkhianat padaku! Aku terlanjur menjatuhkan kutukan jahat pada Wei Ying!"_

_"Kutukan apa!?" Lan Xichen terkejut._

_"Aku bersekutu dengan iblis untuk membuatnya tak bisa mati!" aku Lan Wangji._

_"Wangji! __Apa yang kau pikirkan? __Kau membuat dia menderita selamanya!"_

_Lan Wangji kalap. Amarah sang kakak membuatnya ikut tersulut._

_Pedang Lan Wangji menusuk dada Lan Xichen, membuatnya meregang nyawa._

_Lan Wangji meninggalkan kakaknya yang sekarat dan keluar dari bilik mendiang Lan Qiren. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. _Bichen_ di tangannya terayun mencari mangsa. Setiap kali ada ada murid yang melintas, Lan Wangji pasti menebaskan pedangnya. _

_Seketika, Cloud Recesses yang mulanya tenang dan sunyi, berubah jadi arena pertumpahan darah yang amat mengerikan._

_Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengalahkan HanGuang-Jun. Lan Wangji tak bisa menahan diri karena merasa dikhianati oleh semua orang._

_Kutukannya yang kejam pun terlanjur jatuh untuk Wei Wuxian._

_Ia tak akan memaafkan semua orang—kakaknya, pamannya, bahkan dirinya sendiri._

_Lan Wangji pergi dari tempat itu setelah mengoyak jantung beberapa orang dan membungkusnya dengan dedaunan lebar._

_Ia mematahkan pedang dan sengaja meninggalkannya agar jelas terlihat bahwa HanGuang-Jun lah yang telah menghabisi klannya sendiri._

_Api perlahan membumbung, memusnahkan nama besar Gusu Lan yang selama ini sangat dihormati di dunia kultivasi._

_Lan Wangji mengurungkan niat untuk bunuh diri. Ia menghilang ke dalam hutan sambil mendekap bungkusan yang akan digunakan sebagai tumbal selanjutnya._

_Memilih mati berarti memilih lari dari rasa bersalah. Lan Wangji memutuskan untuk selamanya hidup tersiksa, karena itu adalah balasan yang sepadan untuk pembunuhan massal yang telah ia ciptakan._

_Di atas langit, bulan sabit pucat masih enggan menghilang._

_"Aku bersumpah, demi seluruh dosaku yang tak termaafkan itu, aku juga akan hidup abadi—menderita seperti dirimu, Wei Ying!"_

_Malam itu, Lan Wangji telah memutuskan untuk mengutuk dirinya sendir__i._

* * *

"Jadi kau...?"

Wei Wuxian menegakkan punggung. Sepenggal cerita di masa lalu itu menghantam logikanya. Luka di hatinya kembali tercabik, berdarah tanpa henti. Harapan untuk menemukan cinta yang baru hanyalah ironi.

Pada akhirnya, selamanya pun, Wei Wuxian adalah milik HanGuang-Jun.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengingat semua itu?" suaranya bergetar. Jarak yang tercipta di antara mereka ditembus oleh dingin yang mencekam. "Kau membunuh kakak, paman, dan seluruh klanmu. Setan apa yang merasuki pikiranmu sampai berbuat nekat? Kau adalah HanGuang-Jun! Tak ada alasan untuk lelaki terhormat sepertimu berubah jadi pembunuh!"

"Jika kau bertanya, alasan dari segala hal yang kulakukan pasti akan bermuara padamu," Lan Wangji yang duduk membelakangi Wei Wuxian, menjawab tanpa keraguan. "Aku sudah mati sejak kau memutuskan pergi, Wei Ying."

"Kenapa...? Padahal kau bisa hidup tanpa aku. Kau bisa mendapatkan semuanya!"

Wei Wuxian bersandar lesu, tak percaya semua tragedi itu telah terjadi selama ia menghilang dari hidup Lan Wangji.

"Kutukan yang kuberikan padamu adalah sesuatu yang kusesali," Lan Wangji berkata lagi. "Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri. Salah satu alasannya adalah untuk menemanimu hidup abadi. Jadi, setelah tragedi pembantaian itu, aku mencarimu tanpa lelah selama hampir satu abad."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan 300 tahun setelahnya?" Wei Wuxian kembali berpaling menatap jendela. Hujan deras belum juga berhenti di luar sana. "Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa aku tersiksa karena kita tidak kunjung bertemu? Apa kau tidak tahu, bahwa alih-alih bahagia, hidup abadi justru seperti neraka untukku?"

"Aku tidak ingat apa pun tentangmu, tentang semuanya. 300 tahun lalu, aku menjadi orang baru yang tak tahu apa-apa."

"Oh, dan sekarang ingatanmu kembali...," Wei Wuxian menghela napas, tak tahu dirinya harus memaki bagaimana lagi. "Apa kau berusaha amnesia ingin lari dari masalah? Karena kau mencintai orang lain setelah aku dan tak ingin mengingat masa lalu bersamaku?"

Lan Wangji menggeleng. "Ingat atau tidak, aku tak pernah mencintai orang lain, selain kau."

"Tapi kenapa kau berniat untuk melupakan aku dengan menghapus ingatanmu, HanGuang-Jun?" Wei Wuxian bertanya lagi, tak berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya.

"Tidakkah kau tahu, aku mencarimu selama 400 tahun, Lan Zhan! Kupikir kau sudah mati karena kutemukan pedangmu tergeletak penuh darah dalam kondisi patah. Aku tak menemukan siapa pun yang bisa memberi informasi tentang HangGuang-Jun. Belum lagi, di dalam penantianku, aku dikirimi tanda kutukan yang membuatku tak bisa mati.

"Demi apa pun, aku harus membaca puluhan ribu judul buku selama lebih dari seabad untuk menemukan penyebabnya. Aku juga bertanya pada ribuan kultivator, bahkan pendeta. Atau tidak mengerti, mengapa cinta di tanganmu bisa jadi semengerikan ini. Apa salahku begitu besar sampai kau menghukumku dengan penderitaan yang tak terbayangkan?"

"Aku memang bersalah. Aku memaksakan cinta yang tak seharusnya terjadi." Mata Lan Wangji menerawang. Air matanya membayang. "Terlebih, aku tak ingat kalau masih harus mencarimu."

"Iya, karena kau sengaja hilang ingatan!" Wei Wuxian marah. "Seorang HanGuang-Jun cuci tangan dari kejahatan yang ia lakukan! Tidakkah itu sangat kejam!?"

Tangis Wei Wuxian pecah. Ia menampik tangan Lan Wangji yang berusaha menyentuhnya.

"Seharusnya aku sudah mati dengan tenang beberapa abad lalu! Tapi lihat aku sekarang, aku masih di sini, tidak bisa menua, tak tahu kapan penderitaanku akan berakhir. Setiap hari selama empat abad aku terus memikirkanmu, Lan Zhan! Kadang aku membisikkan keyakinan bahwa aku harus menerima semua ini! Tapi di satu sisi aku sangat lelah. Cintaku padamu terus menetap melintasi zaman demi zaman, sekalipun aku tahu kau lah yang menyebabkan segala penderitaan itu. Tidakkah kau kasihan padaku, HanGuang-Jun!? Cinta macam apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau berikan kepadaku!?"

Lan Wangji tahu, tangisan Wei Wuxian membuat hatinya melepuh.

"Tiga abad lalu aku sudah berusaha mencabut kutukan itu, tapi aku gagal, Wei Ying."

"Tiga abad lalu?" Suara Wei Wuxian bergetar, "Bohong. Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan?"

Lan Wangji tak perlu berpikir lama untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Seorang pengembara dari jauh bertemu denganku pada sebuah kesempatan," ujarnya. "Ia mengambil memori dan _jindan_ milikku sebagai syarat untuk mencabut kutukan itu."

"Apa?" Wei Wuxian terhenyak. "Itukah alasannya kau sekarang jadi pemuda biasa?"

"Ya. Secara berkala, memori yang terkumpul seiring dengan perjalanan hidupku akan diambil olehnya. Aku terikat padanya seumur hidup sekalipun kami tak pernah bertemu lagi."

"Kau hilang ingatan karena ritual pembatalan kutukan...," Wei Wuxian berbisik, "Apa pikiranmu terhenti sejak seratus tahun lalu? Kau tampak seperti anak muda yang tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Sudah kubilang, memoriku akan diambil secara berkala sepanjang hidup, Wei Ying. Aku ditipu olehnya. Tiga puluh tahun sekali, memoriku yang terkumpul akan terhapus dan kembali ke titik awal, menjadi Lan Wangji yang seolah baru memulai semuanya. Penghapusan pikiran itu akan berakhir jika kutukan yang kuberikan pada diriku sendiri juga berakhir."

"Kenapa?" tanya Wei Wuxian. "Untuk apa ia mengambil memorimu?"

"Ada beberapa orang di dunia ini yang terobsesi untuk mengumpulkan berbagai macam pengetahuan dari pikiran orang lain. Mereka memanen ilmu dengan cara yang salah."

"Itu kejam," Wei Wuxian menunduk, "dia membohongimu. Kutukan itu masih ada padaku!"

Lan Wangji memejamkan mata, tak ingin melihat Wei Wuxian menangis lebih lama."

"Wei Ying, maafkan aku."

"Tak perlu minta maaf. Sekarang tugasmu sudah selesai, Lan Zhan. Aku sudah menyerahkan diri padamu beberapa menit yang lalu. Berarti sekarang, aku tinggal menunggu untuk..."

"Tidak, Wei Ying!" Lan Wangji memeluknya erat. "Kita cari cara untuk membatalkannya."

"Aku menolak." Wei Wuxian menggeleng dalam dekapan Lan Wangji, "Waktu hidupku seharusnya sudah habis bertahun-tahun lalu. Kau yang membuatku masih menderita di sini. Kembalikan mautku, jangan menambah jatah hidup yang membosankan untukku. Kau harus menerima kenyataan bahwa kita tidak diciptakan untuk bersama, HanGuang-Jun."

Pelukan mereka terlepas.

Wei Wuxian mengatakan bahwa sebaiknya mereka tidur terpisah malam ini.

"Wei Ying, aku masih mencintaimu sedalam dulu."

Wei Wuxian yang telah berbaring memunggungi Lan Wangji, tak lagi mau berbalik saat lelaki itu beranjak dari ranjang.

"Aku tahu," bisik Wei Wuxian. "Tutup pintunya, Lan Zhan."

Wei Wuxian ditinggalkan sendirian. Tangisannya tak bisa dihentikan. Dari tempatnya berbaring, ia masih menatap langit yang masih saja mencurahkan hujan.

"Jangan menangis, Wei Wuxian," ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri, "bukankah ini yang kau inginkan? Mati di tangan HanGuang-Jun. Mati di tangan lelaki yang kau cintai... Jangan menangis, Wei Wuxian. Harapanmu sudah terkabul."

Wei Wuxian menggigit bibir hingga berdarah. Ia tahu semalam suntuk dirinya takkan bisa memejamkan mata.

Ia sendiri heran mengapa bertemu Lan Wangji di ujung waktu ternyata begitu sulit diterima.

Wei Wuxian tak tahu harus merayakan atau justru mengutuk kenyataan.

"Wei Ying," Lan Wangji berbisik dari balik pintu, "maafkan aku"—_tapi tenang saja, jika kutukan itu benar, seharusnya aku juga akan mati bersamamu._

* * *

"Lan Zhan! Lan Zhan! Lan Zhan!"

Matahari yang bersorot dari balik langit pagi menerpa wajah Wei Wuxian.

Ia terkejut melihat Lan Wangji terbaring di atas tanah.

Tubuhnya basah dan kotor karena hujan tak berhenti sampai fajar.

Wei Wuxian heran mengapa Lan Wangji tidak tidur di dalam rumah dan justru mencari penyakit seperti ini. "Hei, Lan Zhan! Kau sudah merepotkan aku selama empat abad! Apa sekarang kau masih mau merepotkan aku lagi?" ia mengomel.

Lan Wangji perlahan membuka mata. Kepalanya yang disangga tangan Wei Wuxian terasa pusing dan berat. Tubuhnya demam tinggi, tapi ia tersenyum karena Wei Wuxian mengecup keningnya.

"Kau masih di sini, Wei Ying?"

"Tentu saja aku masih di sini. Memangnya aku mau ke mana?" Tubuh Lan Wangji dibantu menegak. Wei Wuxian tak memedulikan tanah basah yang mengotori pakaiannya. "Lan Zhan, aku tidak tahu kapan hidupku akan berakhir. Tapi sepertinya kutukan jahat itu masih berbaik hati memberikan waktu padaku untuk berbahagia sebelum mengucapkan selamat tinggal..."

"Wei Ying!"

"Hahaha, aku bercanda. Ayo masuk. Aku akan memasak sarapan untukmu."

Lan Wangji dibaringkan di sofa. Wei Wuxian menyingkirkan gulungan surat di dalam kaca karena Lan Wangji meminta benda itu dibuang saja.

Wei Wuxian bernyanyi kecil saat memasak sarapan. Ia juga mengomel karena Lan Wangji mengatakan, dirinya sengaja tidur di luar agar terkena hipotermia—bisa mati lebih mudah jika pada pagi harinya ia menemukan Wei Wuxian sudah tewas mengenaskan.

Wei Wuxian tertawa, menyodorkan secangkir teh hijau panas, dan mengecup pipinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Lan Zhan," ujar Wei Wuxian. "Kemarin aku belum menjawab."

"Aku tahu," Lan Wangji mengangguk, "tutup pintunya."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Aku khawatir tetangga iri melihat kita."

"Ah, anak kecil tahu apa," bisik Wei Wuxian, "dia baru hidup puluhan tahun, sedangkan kita sudah ratusan tahun!"

"Dan selama ratusan tahun kau tak berubah, Wei Ying," Lan Wangji mengecup bibirnya. "Tetap begitu cantik di mataku."

"Aku bukan perempuan," Wei Wuxian tergelak, ia bermaksud meninggalkan Lan Wangji untuk mengambil sarapan, tapi tangannya direnggut lagi oleh lelaki itu.

"Jadi, kau tidak keberatan mencintai seorang pembunuh?" Lan Wangji bertanya.

"Hanya jika kau tidak keberatan mencintai seseorang yang bersekutu dengan iblis."

"Aku tidak percaya pada isu jahat itu."

"Baguslah," Wei Wuxian menangkup wajah Lan Wangji, "aku tahu kau selalu mencintaiku, HanGuang-Jun."

Mereka bertukar senyuman. 400 tahun seakan tak ada artinya lagi setelah semua hal kembali seperti semula. Lan Wangji gagal untuk berusaha tidur karena setiap menit ia selalu mencari keberadaan Wei Wuxian, khawatir jika kekasihnya itu menghilang tiba-tiba, dicuri lagi oleh takdir dari dirinya.

"Wei Ying," Lan Wangji memanggil. "Nanti malam mau kencan ke mana?"

Wei Wuxian yang sedang membereskan peralatan dapur, berbalik dan berkata, "Aku mau membuat perhitungan dengan cucu Tuan Wangji yang kemarin menghajarmu. Apa boleh aku ikut kau balapan?"

"Tentu," Lan Wangji mengangguk, senyumnya terukir samar, "aku mencintaimu."

"Haaah! Cinta, cinta! Apanya yang cinta? Ini namanya penyiksaan! Sekarang sudah jam sebelas malam dan pantatku babak belur karena kau terlalu brutal, HanGuang-Jun!"

Lan Wangji yang berjalan di belakangnya, menatap khawatir, "Kau bisa jalan?"

Wei Wuxian menutup wajahnya. Ia ingin marah sekaligus tertawa. "Kau ini benar-benar..."

"Ayo kugendong."

"Hei, hei! Tidak perlu! Aku tidak berniat jalan sampai sirkuit ilegal kalian," Wei Wuxian meringis. "Aku akan dibonceng motor, kan?"

Mereka memang baru saja melakukan _itu. _Lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Lan Wangji baru mengajak Wei Wuxian berkencan setelah mereka bosan beraktivitas seharian di dalam kamar.

Wei Wuxian diberikan jaket kulit dan Lan Wangji membantu mengeratkan tali sepatu. Ia disodori helm. Motor besar itu menderum, keluar dari gerbang.

Tak ada lagi bulan dan hujan lagi malam ini. Namun, wajah langit terlihat mendung hingga keberadaan bulan pun tak ada yang peduli.

"Kau akan mengalahkan Wen Chao?" Wei Wuxian menghalangi angin menabrak dadanya dengan cara merapatkan diri pada Lan Wangji. "Kau akan menang untukku, Lan Zhan?"

"Mn."

Lingkaran lengan Wei Wuxian di pinggang Lan Wangji mengerat. Motor Lan Wangji melaju menuju arena balapan liar yang memang sering ia singgahi. Deretan wajah garang yang telah menunggunya, membuat Wei Wuxian tersenyum miring.

Wen Chao memegang botol minuman keras dan membantingnya hingga berkeping saat melihat Lan Wangji muncul, dengan Wei Wuxian yang menyeringai padanya penuh kesombongan.

"Hei, Wen Chao!" Wei Wuxian membuka kaca helm. "Kau kan yang kemarin menyiram bir ke tubuh Lan Zhan saat dia pingsan?"

Wen Chao menatap Wei Wuxian, sebuah pandangan melecehkan. "Sejak kapan orang baru punya wewenang untuk bicara seperti itu?" hardiknya kasar.

"Huh?" Wei Wuxian memutar mata. "Siapa yang peduli aku orang baru atau bukan selama aku datang bersama Lan Zhan!"

"Lan Wangji bukan rival yang sepadan untukku!" Wen Chao maju, berniat memukul Wei Wuxian tapi dihalangi oleh Lan Wangji.

"Hentikan," ia mengingatkan, "kita ke sini bukan untuk bertengkar."

"Hah! Sombong sekali kalian!" Wen Chao meludah, ia bersiul memanggil seseorang. "Sehebat apa pun Lan Wangji, dia tetaplah tidak seberuntung aku. Lihat dia. Pacarku cantik, kan?"

Lan Wangji melirik seseorang yang datang di sisi Wen Chao. Gadis itu menyeringai padanya. Wei Wuxian sempat khawatir kuku si gadis memanjang dan dari mulutnya keluar taring. Mungkin saja ia siluman ular yang menjelma jadi manusia. Di masa lalu, Wei Wuxian sudah banyak bersinggungan dengan iblis yang menyerupai gadis jalang sepertinya.

"Kau tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding kekasihku!" cibir Wen Chao kepada Wei Wuxian.

"Dia tidak secantik Wei Ying," Lan Wangji tak sepakat. Ia lugas membela, "Aku bahkan harus melintasi zaman demi zaman untuk bertemu lagi dengan dia."

"Apa?" Kening Wen Chao berkerut. "Melintasi apa?"

Lan Wangji enggan menanggapi. Ia menghadap depan, meminta Wei Wuxian bersiap dan memeluk pinggangnya. "Jangan gugup," ujarnya.

"Gugup?" Wei Wuxian tertawa. "Sama sekali tidak. Aku tahu kau pasti menang, Lan Zhan."

Bendera berkibar tanda balapan dimulai. Seperti biasa, Lan Wangji memulai _start_ yang lebih baik dibanding Wen Chao—atau dibanding siapa pun.

Tubuh Wei Wuxian seakan terbang saat kendaraan Lan Wangji melaju dalam kecepatan tinggi.

Wei Wuxian baru sadar bahwa mereka balapan di medan tanjakan.

Belokannya tajam dan bersudut mengerikan.

Wei Wuxian melihat bukit menjulang dan jurang menganga di kejauhan.

Ia tak paham mengapa mereka berani untuk mengadu nyawa di jalanan securam ini.

"Lan Zhan...," Wei Wuxian memanggil. "Apa kau tidak takut?"

"Tidak." Lan Wangji—yang masih berkonsentrasi—menambah kecepatan motornya. "Aku harus mengalahkan sepuluh pembalap untuk menang."

"Wen Chao dan yang lain takkan bisa mengalahkanmu," Wei Wuxian diam-diam tersenyum di balik tubuh Lan Wangji. "Kau ini HanGuang-Jun."

Kendaraan Lan Wangji masih melaju secepat angin.

Tak ada pikiran lain dalam kepala Lan Wangji, kecuali menang demi Wei Wuxian.

"Lan Zhan...," pemuda di belakangnya memanggil lagi, "aku sedikit mengantuk."

Lan Wangji terkejut.

"Boleh aku tidur?"

"Jangan. Kau bisa terjatuh, Wei Ying."

Meskipun telah diperingatkan, Wei Wuxian merasakan matanya begitu berat. Ia memeluk Lan Wangji makin lekat, meletakkan kepala di pundaknya, seakan-akan ingin menyatukan tubuhnya ke tubuh lelaki itu.

"Lan Zhan, kalau aku tidur... jangan dibangunkan, ya. Tapi kau tetap harus menang."

"Wei Ying." Lan Wangji melarang. "Jangan!"

"Aku bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu lagi," suara Wei Wuxian menjadi sangat lirih. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, HanGuang-Jun."

"Wei Ying."

"Aku tidak kuat lagi. Aku mau tidur."

"Wei Ying!"

"Selamat malam, Lan Zhan."

"Wei Wuxian!"

Detik itu, harapan mereka terputus.

Tak ada suara lagi. Tak ada _napas_ lagi.

Lan Wangji merasa dirinya terseret dalam keheningan yang mencekam.

"Wei Ying!"

Air mata Lan Wangji menetes di tangan Wei Wuxian yang masih memeluk erat dirinya.

"Wei Ying, bangun!"

Meskipun tangan kiri Lan Wangji sudah menyentuhnya, Wei Wuxian tak juga mau membuka mata.

"Wei Ying." Pandangan Lan Wangji mulai buram, dekapan erat Wei Wuxian mulai merenggang. "Bangunlah, Wei Ying!"

Mata Wei Wuxian terpejam, tapi seandainya Lan Wangji melihat, di wajahnya terukir senyuman.

"Wei Ying, kuhitung sampai tiga. Kalau kau tidak bangun, aku marah."

Sekeliling mereka terlihat mengabur. Lan Wangji mendadak merasa buta karena tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Ia tak bisa melihat langit malam, bahkan tak bisa melihat jalanan.

"Wei Ying..."

Lan Wangji tak peduli ketika motornya disalip dari belakang. Wen Chao jahat, "Pecundang kau, Lan Wangji! Kau akan kalah hari ini!"

Ia hanya mulai menghitung.

"Satu."

Tidak ada pergerakan apa pun dari Wei Wuxian.

Lan Wangji sungguh tak suka ini.

"Dua."

Wei Wuxian mungkin tak tahu jika Lan Wangji sudah jengah ditinggalkan.

"Wei Ying?"

Semuanya tetap sia-sia.

"Tiga."

Pelukan Wei Wuxian terlepas. Tangannya terkulai dan Lan Wangji buru-buru meraihnya.

"Wei Ying!"

Seumur hidup, tak pernah sekali pun seorang Lan Wangji berteriak. Namun hari ini, Wei Wuxian harus menerima bahwa Lan Wangji menolak ditinggalkan lagi.

Tangisan lelaki itu membuncah, tanda bahwa seorang Lan Wangji telah mencapai batasnya.

"Wei Ying!"

Wei Wuxian tak mau bangun lagi.

Ia meninggalkan Lan Wangji_ sekali lagi._

Tanpa pikir panjang, Lan Wangji keluar dari jalur balapan, mengambil arah yang berbeda dari para musuhnya yang mungkin sudah mencapai garis _finish_.

Ia melajukan motornya menuju jalan setapak dengan jurang menghampar, hanya terpeluk tebing curam berbatu.

"Wei Ying, kalau kau pergi, kali ini aku ikut."

Roda kendaraan itu menderu, sesaat sebelum meninggalkan jalanan, terbang di atas jurang bersama Lan Wangji dan Wei Wuxian.

'Wei Ying, maaf aku tak bisa menang. Tapi kali ini aku tak mau ditinggalkan.'

Lan Wangji memejamkan mata. Tubuhnya terasa ringan saat tersangga udara.

Sebentar lagi, ia akan remuk menghantam bumi.

Namun, Lan Wangji tak menyesal.

Ia ingin secepat mungkin mengejar Wei Wuxian.

* * *

_"A man who desires revenge should dig two graves."_

**_Unknown_**

* * *

**Vindictive: Extra Part**

_"Hei, Lan Zhan, apa kau pernah merasa terikat dengan seseorang?"_

_Lan Wangji menatap langit. Atap paviliun yang mereka gunakan duduk di tengah malam itu, melindungi mereka dari para murid Gusu Lan, Lan Qiren, dan Lan Xichen._

_"Aku terbiasa sendirian." Lan Wangji menjawab, matanya menatap lurus ke langit. "Aku tidak butuh orang lain."_

_Wei Wuxian tersenyum simpul. Pakaian mereka yang sama-sama berwarna putih, membuat keduanya terlihat seperti sepasang awan di kegelapan langit._

_Wei Wuxian memutar mata, berteriak ketika menemukan apa yang ia cari._

_"Lan Zhan, lihat! Itu bintang milik Zhinu dan Niulang!"_**(3)**

_"Kau percaya legenda yang belum tentu benar, Wei Ying?"_

_"Aku tidak percaya legenda," Wei Wuxian menatapnya, "tapi aku percaya kalau cinta bisa membuat seseorang melakukan segalanya. Baik itu perbuatan yang benar, atau perbuatan yang buruk. Kalau cinta sudah bicara, peraturan klanmu yang menyebalkan itu takkan bisa mengikatnya lagi. Kau dengar itu, Tuan Muda Lan Kedua?"_

_"Itu sangat bodoh," kata Lan Wangji. "Aku tak mau melanggar peraturan."_

_"Peraturan ada untuk dilanggar. Cinta ada untuk mempermudah kau melakukan pelanggaran itu."_

_"Mn, tetap saja bodoh."_

_Wei Wuxian menyeringai. Ia menyipitkan mata, berusaha menantang Lan Wangji._

_"Buktikan saja, Lan Zhan. Jatuh cintalah pada seseorang dan kau akan mengalami banyak hal gila. Kau akan mau melakukan hal bodoh untuknya. Membahayakan dirimu sendiri. Bahkan kau akan rela menunggu sekian lama untuk bisa bersamanya."_

_Lan Wangji menoleh. Menatap Wei Wuxian yang masih tersenyum penuh arti. Waktu nyaris berubah dari tengah malam menjadi dini hari. Keduanya belum beranjak dari atap. Wei Wuxian kira tadinya ia dan Lan Wangji sedang beradu tatapan mata—mana yang paling tahan untuk tidak berkedip._

_Namun, ketika Lan Wangji tiba-tiba mendekatkan bibir ke bibirnya, Wei Wuxian harus menahan diri agar tak berteriak._

_Ia sedikit mengeluh, "Padahal baru beberapa detik lalu kau mengatakan tidak mau melanggar peraturan. Sebagai murid yang berbulan-bulan belajar di Gusu Lan, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Lan Zhan."_

_Mendengar Wei Wuxian mendumal pelan, Lan Wangji menjauhkan diri darinya._

_"Lan Zhan, kau tersinggung?" Wei Wuxian merasa bersalah. "Aku tak bermaksud..."_

_"Peraturan ada bukan untuk dilanggar."_

_Wei Wuxian hampir memotong kalimat itu sebelum Lan Wangji melanjutkan, "Peraturan tetap peraturan, tapi hati setiap manusia yang jatuh cinta pasti punya aturannya sendiri. Cinta tidak bisa diikat oleh belenggu sekuat apa pun."_

_"Kau benar." Wei Wuxian mengangguk, kali ini ia setuju. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Lan Wangji, merasakan aliran angin menyapu wajahnya. _

_Jujur, Wei Wuxian senang karena Lan Wangji tak bergerak menjauh untuk menghindarinya._

_"Lan Zhan," panggil Wei Wuxian, "kalau pendidikan di sini selesai dan aku pergi, apa kau akan tetap menungguku sampai aku kembali?"_

_Lan Wangji menggeleng._

_Perlahan, ia menggengam tangan Wei Wuxian, mengucapkan janji pertama dalam hidupnya._

_"Aku tidak akan menunggumu, Wei Ying. Aku akan pergi bersamamu."_**_*_**

**END**

* * *

**Glosarium:**

**(1) Kerang Quahog:** Spesies kerang keluarga_ Arcticidae_, merupakan salah satu hewan dengan umur terpanjang di dunia. Kerang Quahog bisa bertahan hidup selama ratusan tahun. Salah satu kerang Quahog yang ditemukan adalah Hafrun, yang diperkirakan berusia 507 tahun. Ia diduga sudah hidup dari zaman Dinasty Ming.

**(2) Hong shao rou:** Olahan perut babi ala Shanghai.

**(3) Zhinu dan Niulang:** Tokoh dari sebuah legenda terkenal Tiongkok yang menjadi asal mula diperingatinya Chinese Valentine's Day (Qi Xi). Zhinu adalah putri Dewi Kayangan yang jatuh cinta pada seorang penggembala sapi, Niulang. Kisah cinta beda derajat ini membuat seisi kayangan murka dan mereka dipisahkan. Niulang menjelma menjadi bintang Altair dan Zhinu menjadi bintang Vega. Kisah Zhinu dan Niulang juga mengilhami puisi _The Immortal at the Magpie Bridge_ karya Qin Guan yang cuplikannya ditampilkan di bagian pembuka cerita ini.


End file.
